Behind the Disney
by Eyeseers
Summary: Immerse yourself into the real world of Disney! This story features a series of sexcapades between different Disney Stars. PWP! Hope you all enjoy!
1. 2012 - Austin and Kings

**Greetings, loyal followers!** **I hope you have been enjoying the recently added chapters to The Stories of Luke Ross. I CANNOT stress this enough but I need more reviews on all of my stories (old and new). I need those reviews so I can create new stories and edit old ones. I have decided to take a brief hiatus on The Stories of Luke Ross. This decision has been made due to a more fulfilling desire of creativity. (In other words, I wanted to explore the whole genre of Disney shows). This story is a new idea that I have actually always wanted to do since I first started. Now, I finally get to write it since I have found my fitting. It is with great pleasure to introduce you to...**

* * *

 _Behind the Disney_

 _An Eyeseers Inc. production_

 _Austin and Kings_

 _*This is piece of work is fantasy and fiction. Any copyrighted material belongs to Eyeseers **only**! We are in no way in relation to the __Disney corporation! Eyeseers Inc. does not own any Disney Channel/XD Shows list throughout the story._ _This story contains mature content for a mature audience. We do not know any of these actors' sexual orientation. As of the making of this story, the celebs mentioned in this story are all above the age of eighteen. I repeat this may or may not happen in the real life of the stars._ _All disclaimers apply._ _Enjoy!_

* * *

Before we begin, there are a few guidelines you must remember while reading:

1.) We will be using the actors' real names unlike all of our former stories where we used their characters' name.

2.) There will be a lot of interaction between former, current, (and in some cases) future Disney stories. So make sure to review this story **A LOT** and write down your suggestions to predict who you want to see hook-up.

Now that everything is set, here is... _Behind the Disney_

* * *

 _3:15pm on a Friday_

 _I must have him._ thought Ryan as he ran around the studio searching for the blonde haired teen.

The sixteen-year-old Latino star was secretly hoping to get closer to other Disney Star, Ross Lynch. At some point, he wanted to catch the celeb changing clothes and capturing him naked. The tall cutie with the blonde hair looked like he was a pretty big, according to the discreet peeks that Ryan gave. However, they had separate dressing rooms within the trailer, dividing the two celebrities.

Ryan only had eyes for Ross. Nobody but Ross. He wanted to be Ross's property.

Ryan didn't see Ross around so he assumed that he was back in the trailer. _Damn! I missed him._ thought the Latino star as he opened the door to his trailer. He was dead wrong!

Ross was sitting at the table, naked, wearing nothing but a towel covering the waist down. "Hey Ryan, what's good?" beamed the damp blonde.

"Uh, Hey Ross. Just came in to change." stammered Ryan, trying to sound casual while trying to nonchalantly stare at the sexy blonde in all of his glory.

Ross Lynch was pretty fair-skinned and pretty toned. He was close to becoming a hunk. All he needed was to lift a few more barbells. His light yellow hair was still wet and tousled, but the rest of his body was glistening with little droplets of water treading down his tan skin.

"You were looking pretty fly out there, acting your butt off. Guess you have the acting bug in you," commented Ross, sparking a conversion between the two.

"Thanks man. I really appreciate that," replied Ryan. He couldn't help himself but smile, his face growing hot and bothered.

"Okay. Yeah, sure!" said Ryan sarcastically as he headed towards the shower. Was it Ryan's imagination or did Ross spread his buff legs wider and laugh unusually?

Before he could leave the room, Ross said, "C'mon over! Relax."

"Uh, sure," replied Ryan, feeling nervous yet titillated. Maybe now is the time that he had always wanted with Ross, to connect with him on a personal and sexual level.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Ross reached over and playfully pushed Ryan which put him off balance, causing the actor's towel to descend from his pelvis. Ryan reached down to try and grab the fallen towel but Ross grasped his arm tightly. "It's all good bro, it's just us guys," He whispered as he spread his legs, revealing his long seven and a half inch cock hanging over a pair of large yet hairless balls. "C'mere."

Ryan was overcome with lust as he was pulled from one side to another, standing inches apart from the naked buff blonde. The Latino noticed Ross's cock rising from the heightened tension. Matter of fact his own six inch cock was growing within the confines of his red baggy shorts.

"I saw you checkin' me out earlier today and I knew you were into me. To be honest, I way into you! I love your curly brown hair and those big green eyes of yours. And don't get me started on them thick eyebrows, they are so sexy! Plus, I LOVE cute Latinos!" smirked Ross as his cheeks were blushing with bright red.

The Latino costar was in a state of shock as he couldn't move an single inch. All he could do was just stare at the toned blonde, especially down at his semi-hard cock. Without warning, Ryan gently took the seven and a half inch shaft into his grasp and began fondling the large balls.

"Oh man, you are so big...," whispered Ryan, slowly caressing the older teen's bulging cock. "You're bigger than I ever thought you were."

"That feels awesome bro. You got a nice little pecker down there as well," Ross reached down and eagerly grabbed onto Ryan's six inch cock. He very slowly slid his fingers back and forth, touching the head of the Latino's cock.

"Oh, fuck!" moaned Ryan, pre-cum had already flowed out from the tip and onto the gorgeous blonde's fingers. He couldn't help himself as he was shaking all over, jolts of energy bursting through him.

"Get on down there and suck this cock!" demanded Ross. Without hesitation, the young Latino released the lengthy shaft and slowly descended down the older teen's chest until his cherub face landed in front of the seven and a half inch monster. He fiddled with the actor's cock, even going as far as smacking the shaft against his silky face.

Ryan gave a slight nod to his hovering costar and engulfed the pale head of Ross's cock into his mouth. The celeb released a slight moan from the crazy amount of pleasure he was receiving. _Oh God! This feels so good._

Oh yeah, that's it bro. Suck that cock, get that thing real nice and soaking wet!" Ross grabbed both sides of the teen's head and forced more of his thick meat down his throat. Ryan gagged a couple of times from the sheer force of the smooth shaft escaping his soft pink lips.

The Latino teen was so turned on that he forgot his own throbbing cock, straining at full hardness. He slowly stroked his six inch cock, slowing down his release as he licked down the length of the celeb's cock, engulfing the teen's balls in the process.

Not wanting the pleasure to stop, Ross pulled Ryan up and surprisingly kissed him as he caressed the Latino's cock. After a few wet sloppy kisses and good few tugs, the blonde-headed teen descended onto his knees and wasted no time as he inhaled the Latino's cute bulbous head.

"Oh gawd!" shouted Ryan as he tightly gripped the table behind him from the aggressive sucking on his steel-hard cock. This was better than his own wet dreams! There, he had the sexy actor/singer down on his knees, cutely staring deep into Ryan's chocolate eyes.

Ross pulled off the younger star's cock, much to Ryan's dismay. With his incredible strength, the blonde turned the Latino around, exposing his round ass. Lust brightened the older teen's face as devious thoughts crossed through his mind.

In a sudden move, the blonde ran to his room which confused his Latino costar. After a few moments of anticipation, Ross came back with some strawberry lube in hand. Ryan gave a wide smirk in response as Ross walked closer and closer back to him.

Ross knelt down once again and coated his fingers in lube, before running the tip of his finger against the entrance to the sixteen-year-old's ass. Light moans escaped Ryan's mouth as the older man glided over the teen's pink hole. The moans brought on by the teen transformed into cries of pain as his ass was being invaded by the blonde's fingers.

After letting his younger costar get used to his fingers, Ross slowly started to move his finger in and out. As a way to tease Ryan further, Ross slipped one hand under and fondled the Latino's tight hairless balls. It took more effort as he heard his costar moaning wildly, but the blonde was able to probe through to Ryan's prostate and poked it, sending shock-waves to the Latino.

"FUCKIN SHIT Ross!" hollered Ryan. He opened his legs wide, nearly giving way to the euphoria.

He knew he was ready. Ross eased the two fingers out of the younger teen and lifted the sixteen-year-old onto the glass table, lying him on his back. The blonde lubed up his seven and a half inch cock, using the remaining liquid on his fingers. Ross aimed the head of his cock down, and gave the Latino a slight nod as he slowly eased his seven and a half-inch cock in.

Based on the Ryan's facial expression, the shaft was too massive for him to handle. But Ross prevailed. The blonde kept his bulbous head inside the younger costar's ass, waiting for the teen get comfortable. "Like that?" asked Ross.

"feels wild... but not as bad as I thought it was going to be," Ryan said in a deep voice, pacing his breath as he tried to distract himself.

Ross signaled it as a sign of approval and pushed in again. His hands caressed the toned body of the sixteen-year-old, earnestly looking at his cute costar. Once the blonde found a rhythm, he was pounding Ryan hard, abusing the Latino's ass. The seventeen-year-old couldn't help but groan as he lost himself in the warmth of the smooth stretched hole. _I can't believe I am fucking this cute Latino. Boy, we are going to have soooo much fun..._

Tears streamed down Ryan's cheeks as the pale cock forced its way deeper into him. The blonde haired teen looked down at his tanned, white thick shaft sliding into and out of Ryan's little brown round ass. The Latino's ass gripped his cock which felt amazing according to Ryan. As he continued to gaze upwards, Ross grinned at his costar's cherubic's face. The celeb leaned in and kissed Ryan on his soft pink lips. Ross took a couple of breaks in-between kisses to feel up Ryan's chest, teasingly stroking the Latino's cock. At the same time, the actor began to rock his hips so that his seven and a half inch cock could dive deeper in the Latino's ass.

"Damn, your cock feels so great inside of me!" begged Ryan. He reached around and grabbed one of Ross's golden ass cheeks and squeezed them.

Ryan was delirious; his tousled hair only added to the fuel of lust brewing inside Ross. The blonde grabbed his thighs and frantically slammed his thick cock in and out of the Latino's abused hole. _Shit! I'm in love with this kid. He cute and his ass feels incredible around my dick. I never want this stop. I hope we do this forever, just the two of us..._

Both Disney Stars were in pure euphoria. Grunts and moans escaped their mouths as they shared wet sloppy kisses. No words were spoken as the desperation and pleasure within their eyes spoke loudly enough.

"Fuck me Ross! Fuck me, harder!" hollered Ryan as his muscular body was being shaken by the rough pounding. The Latino grabbed his dick and furiously jerked the throbbing six inch.

All of a sudden, the pleasure was too much for Ryan as he felt his orgasm quickly approaching. He bit his lip and arched his back as the six-inch length spurted his boy-cum across his abs, chest, and even onto his radiating face. Ryan shook all over as his climax began to subside; His mouth hung open as he gasped for breath.

With the Latino's round ass tightening around his cock, Ross started slamming faster and harder. "Oh god, I'm cumming Ryan!" He hollered, making a few deep thrusts before going over the edge. His seven and a half inch cock swelled, stretching Ryan as he shot multiple loads of thick cum up his ass.

Ross collapsed on top of the Latino, covering his own chest with the sticky fluid. As they laid next to each other, the actor couldn't help but to caress his costar's toned abs. He scooped up some of Ryan's cum onto his fingers and popped each of his fingers in his mouth. The Latino surprised the blonde one last time and planted a light kiss on the pulpy actor's lips, allowing the teen to taste his own cum.

"Taste pretty sweet. Although, I do have to try yours next time, Ross!" teased Ryan as he cuddled his older costar, connecting their naked sweaty bodies into one.

 _There's gonna be a next time?!_

* * *

 **What a Story! I bet that was worth the wait. Be on the look out for updates of my older stories stories/one-shots! Make Sure to REVIEW this story! I cannot stress this enough but reviews are essential to what I write next. If you have an idea for me to write, comment! Until then, enjoy my other stories!**


	2. 2012 - Jessie's Rats

**Hello, fellow reader!** **I hope you have enjoyed the first chapter of Behind the Disney. I just want to be clear that ****The Stories of Luke Ross will return in 2018** **. Anyways, I am continuously experimenting with celebs on** **Disney shows. Now, here is...**

* * *

 _Behind the Disney_

 _An Eyeseers Inc. production_

 _Ch. 2 - Jessie's Rats_

 _*This is piece of work is fantasy and fiction. Any copyrighted material belongs to Eyeseers **only**! We are in no way in relation to the __Disney corporation! Eyeseers Inc. does not own any Disney Channel/XD Shows list throughout the story._ _This story contains mature content for a mature audience. We do not know any of these actors' sexual orientation. As of the making of this story, the celebs mentioned in this story are all over eighteen years of age. I repeat this may or may not happen in the real life of the stars._ _All disclaimers apply._ _Enjoy!_

* * *

1.) We will be using the actors' real names unlike all of our former stories where we used their characters' name.

2.) There will be a lot of interaction between former, current, (and in some cases) future Disney stories. So make sure to review this story **A LOT** and write down your suggestions to predict who you want to see hook-up.

Now that everything is set, here is... _Behind the Disney_

* * *

 _July 2012_

 _Wow! What a day!_ breathed Cameron Boyce as he came off the set.

He was riding high on the wave of success. The thirteen-year-old was on a popular Disney sitcom, voiced an animated character on Disney Junior, and was already filming Grown-Ups 2 alongside Adam Sandler.

Things were looking pretty good for the freckled teen. But there is one thing that was left out of his life - a lover; and he had eyes for Billy.

Billy Unger is one of the newer and cuter celebrities to join the world of Disney Channel. With a new show coming out next summer, nothing was stopping him. The tanned seventeen-year-old was pretty much reserved as he kept to himself and to his other co-star, Spencer Boldman.

Cameron shrugged his feelings off and suppressed them since he only just met the teen about a month ago. Whenever the two were spotted around the studio lot, they acted like brothers. It hadn't taken them long to discover some of their common interests. It may have sounded crazy speaking aloud but a plan was formulating within the mind of the freckled teen.

As he crossed the studio lot, Cameron ran into Ryan Ochoa from Pair of Kings. They hadn't really talked one-on-one often and when they did some other celeb would interject. _Damn! Cameron's getting sexier everyday._ Ryan was desperate for some alone time with the young freckled star. His true intentions were to be with _Kickin' It_ star, Leo Howard. The conversion between the two was suddenly cut short as the freckled teen slowly parted from the Latino in order for Cameron's plan to take effect. When he finally reached Billy's trailer, the young celeb insisted on letting himself in. Unaware of what was to come.

The black hair teen slipped out of his shoes, throwing them somewhere within the confines of the trailer. Cameron took a good whiff around the mobile apartment; Tons of "Lab Rats" posters, plastered all over the walls. He looked around and took off his sweaty gear, placing them in the laundry. Cameron's bubble butt shined from the sweat, a single line of perspiration streamed down his ass cheek and curved into his inner thigh.

High pitched moans filled the main room which caught the attention of the thirteen-year-old. He slowly crept to the other door across the entrance to the trailer. The anticipation increased with every step closer. When he was at the door, Cameron briefly peaked over the crack of the slightly opened door and gasped at the sight.

A butt-naked Billy Unger was softly stroking his seven and a half inch cock, palming his circular pectorals. The savory sight sent Cameron's mind into a tailspin, catching him off-balance as he accidentally busted through the door.

The tanned seventeen year old quickly took action and caught the black hair teen from falling. The golden muscle bound teen incidentally grazed up against the younger celeb's bare chest. The contact of skin between the Disney stars felt electric. Their bodies rose and fell, breathing almost in sync. Once Cameron gained his footing back, babbled unintelligible words was all he could say, trying to save face. _Why can't I speak?_ _Oh God! This is not how I wanted this to go. But he's so hot and I just have to him. I wonder what he's thinking right now..._

His eyes widened as he lost his train of thought as Billy grabbed the younger teen's face and smashed their lips together, forming a long passionate kiss. It was the kind of kiss that made the freckled teen's body burn with need. Their tongues dueling and lips smacking as they both released faint moans between breaths.

Billy reached down and wrapped both of their cocks together. Cameron was in pure bliss, loving the tender touch of the muscular teen's hand around his pale five inch cock. _God, this is so hot!_ The noise of the older celeb's hand sliding up and down the skin of both cocks, turned them on even more. To prevent themselves from climaxing too early, Billy released both of their cocks and aggressively kissed the freckled teen.

The two slowly exited the bathroom and entered Billy's bedroom, which was filled with stacks of scripts and clothes.

His black hair had somehow found itself being clutched in the tight grasp of Billy's fingers. Billy tugged on the strands of Cameron's hair, the lush of it felt glorious between the tanned teen's fingers. They both collapsed onto the awaiting mattress, with Billy releasing the locks. The two celebrities began to play-wrestle, battling each other for dominance. Obviously, Billy wins as he hovers over the defenseless Cameron Boyce.

The seventeen-year-old especially loved it when the pale teen was laid out below him. The freckled teen's pale skin begged Billy to just fuck him into oblivion.

Cameron wondered at the sight of the sexy celeb, wishing they were more than good friends. It was as if Billy was a muscle god, built to perfection.

While glorifying the gorgeous teen, the pale teen began caressing and kissing Billy's washboard eight-pack abs, planting light kisses on each. The freckled teen kept descending until he reached the rock-hard seven and a half inch monster that awaited him.

The freckled star gave the seventeen-year-old a slight nod and stuck out his tongue. Smiling, he slid it all over the head of his cock. Licking his way down the shaft, he added pressure to the underside until he reached his mass intake. Letting out a low moan, Billy let his head fall on the mattress enjoying the euphoric pleasure.

Cameron bobbed his head slowly, slightly teasing Billy. Everytime he came up, the thirteen-year-old would lick the piss slit and circle his tongue around it. He slowly stroked the areas Cameron couldn't reach with his mouth, nearly gagging on the dick. Pulling off with a loud pop sound, he lightly kissed the tip the pink head and took Billy's monster cock back into his mouth.

"Fuck, Cam!" he panted. Billy breathed heavily to stimulate himself from cumming; the crevice of his eight-pack displaying with every deep breath. "P-Please, don't stop." _That freckled cutie feels amazing around my dick. This must not be his first rodeo with a big dick like this._

The younger teen pulled off of the delicious cock, much to the dismay of the older celeb who was close to climaxing. Cameron ascended to the tanned teen's eye's and confidently kissed him, sharing the taste of cock. The thirteen year old leaned in and nibbled on Billy's right ear lobe while whispering inside.

"Billy...Please take me! Make me yours. I want you-fucking me," he said hotly, "Your hands-caressing every piece of my body, your thick cock pulsing inside me as you pound my ass until I can't walk!" muttered Cameron.

Billy groaned with satisfaction as he nodded his head. Without a single word, the muscular teen pushed Cameron back onto the mattress. Tilting his head down, Billy spat onto his dick. Pausing, he placed the mushroom head directly onto the puckered hole. The hunky teen looked down at Cameron once more and pushed in.

Cameron clutched the sheets, biting his bottom lip to prevent bursts of screaming. Once the head was fully in, he gave the younger teen a few minutes to get use to his thick shaft. Even Billy had to stop and breathe, from the sudden tightness of the thirteen year old's ass. _I can't believe we are actually doing this!_ _This is so intense! I wonder if Spencer or any other Disney celebs do this. Maybe Ryan or Bradley..._

The hunky celeb noticed a look of concern that appeared on his the freckled teen's face. Nodding his head, Cameron gave the new Disney star the thumbs up, signifying that he was ready for more of the golden shaft.

The two teen boys stared into each other's eyes and released low groans of pleasure as Cameron took more inches of Billy's cock. _Oh Gawd! I can feel it pulsing..._ He felt an electrifying sensation streaming throughout his body. As the freckled teen's scrunched up face relaxed, Billy leaned down and roamed his fingers across his chest, lightly running over his freckled costar's pink nipples.

Billy rocked his hips forwards, thrusting deeper into the thirteen year old's freckled bubble butt. A gasping Cameron was moaning small 'uh's" repeatedly as the sexy tanned teen pounded him without restraint. Grabbing hold of him by the neck, he pulled Cameron in. Their lips met, connecting the two celebrities who were polar opposites into one.

The golden "Lab Rats" star couldn't help but loudly groan as he was pounding Cameron hard. His low-hung balls continuously slapped against his younger costar's freckled ass. _Gosh! I never knew how good his ass would feel! I can feel his warm ass wrapping around my cock. This feels so wrong, but I can't resist this freckled beauty. He's giving me so much pleasure that I've never felt before. What a whole new world..._ Moans were filling the entire room, with each one getting increasingly louder. The violent pounding of the boy's prostate caused the mattress to shake and squeak.

"You look so good like this," Billy breathed, "all hot and sweaty just for me." Cameron could only groan at the sudden dirty talk. He reached down and grabbed his neglected shaft which was leaking copious amounts of pre-cum.

"Fuck me harder Billy, please!" whined Cameron. His cock slowly regained hardness with each slow stroke. He may still be new to the whole experience, but he wasn't sure what was turning him on: his high-pitched moans or the golden muscle god hovering over him, thrusting his bare eight-inch cock.

"That's not good enough..," patronized Billy, " I need more." He guided his hands across the thirteen year old's smooth chest. His fingertips descended down to the teen's forming six-pack abs, feeling some parts of the developing crevice.

"It feels so good, _daddy,_ " the freckled teen screamed. The golden seventeen year old eyes shot wide open as he stared at a flushed Cameron. Before the teen could say anything else, Billy interrupted with his own response. "Say it again."

"Yes, daddy," Cameron whimpered, "Fuck me with that massive cock!"

The freckled teen continued on with more dirty talk. "I'm a little bitch that needs your cum! Take me daddy, make me yours!"

Hearing his lover's dirty talk is what Billy needed to push him over the edge. Releasing a loud roar, the golden teen thrusted a final time before streams of thick cum spewed deep into the teen's twitching ass.

Cameron was the second to cum. He felt heated as beads of sweat glistened on his forehead; the freckled teen was totally aroused as a strange bubbling feeling was brewing within his abdomen. "Oh shit! I'm gonna cum Billy," grunted the thirteen year old.

After stroking his five inch cock vigorously, he moaned louder than before as he came. His whole body shook with the sudden force of the sweet release, his jaw hanging slack and eyes barely open. The teen's cock spat out five ropes of sweet cum all over his smooth chest and torso.

As soon as they both rode out their orgasmic highs, Billy flopped down on the bed panting softly. Giving the younger teen a weakening grin, the seventeen year old brought him closer once again for a hard kiss. _Damn! That was pretty hot. Even with his cute freckles running down his body, Cameron still looks fine and sexy, even after we fuck._ After a few wet sloppy kiss and a quick recovery, no time was wasted as Billy rose from the mattress and gathered his clothing.

"I hope you had a good time with me and my puckered hole. It'll always be waiting for you and for that monster cock of yours," shyly cooed Cameron as he tried to keep Billy as close as humanly possible to him. The freckled teen was fingering the puddles of cum, enticing himself and his lover, hopefully.

"Yeah! That was nice," Billy smiled. "We should totally do that again."

Cameron laughed and ran his hands threw his slick tousled hair, "Sure. If you want..."

* * *

 **And that's a good ending to the 2nd Chapter of Behind the Disney. I put a lot of work into this story. I hope you all with sexy chapter during the chilly winter. Also, make sure to review and add your own suggestions. I would really like to hear from you all. Until the next time...Adieu!**


	3. 2012 - Wizards of Zeke & Luther

**Hello, fellow reader!** **I hope you have been enjoying the first and second chapter of Behind the Disney. I just want to be clear that ****The Stories of Luke Ross** **will be returning in 2018. Anyways, I really want to keep moving on with this project that deal with variations of** **Disney shows. And Now, I give you...**

* * *

 _Behind the Disney_

 _An Eyeseers Inc. production_

 _Ch. 3 - Wizards of Zeke & Luther_

 _*This is piece of work is fantasy and fiction. Any copyrighted material belongs to Eyeseers **only**! We are in no way in relation to the __Disney corporation! Eyeseers Inc. does not own any Disney Channel/XD Shows list throughout the story._ _This story contains mature content for a mature audience. We do not know any of these actors' sexual orientation. As of the making of this story, the celebs mentioned in this story are all above the age of eighteen. I repeat this may or may not happen in the real life of the stars._ _All disclaimers apply._ _Enjoy!_

* * *

1.) We will be using the actors' real names unlike all of our former stories where we used their characters' name.

2.) There will be a lot of interaction between former, current, (and in some cases) future Disney stories. So make sure to review this story **A LOT** and write down your suggestions to predict who you want to see hook-up.

Now that everything is set, here is... _Behind the Disney_

* * *

 _August 2012_

Summer was winding down to a close. Many of the Disney Shows filming were wrapping up for the season. Sure most of them would return next summer, however there were always a few that wouldn't survive. The month of August was always the month were executives would either renew or cancel shows on any Disney network. Shows _Wizards of Waverly Place_ and _Zeke and Luther_ were the few that were cancelled, unbeknownst to the rest of the Disney stars. _Zeke and Luther_ Stars, Hutch Dano and Adam Hicks, were the first to hear about their show's cancellation.

"I can't believe it's already over!" sighed Hutch as the duo walked out the tall building which oversaw the filming productions of Disney shows. In an effort to comfort his buddy, Adam patted Hutch's back.

"Relax bro. Everything's gonna be alright!" reassured the ginger as they slowly walked towards their trailer, reminiscing about all the fun times they had filming and interacting with other cute stars.

As soon as they reached their shared trailer, the two twenty year olds gathered their belongings and prepared for their last days on sacred Disney property...for good.

"This is some SHIT!" hollered a man as he was speedily walked towards the duo's trailer. He barged in, eyes wide open as the unknown man stopped shouting. "Oh. I'm so sorry about all that! That was very unlike me." lessened the man as he lowered his voice.

Hutch walked from his bed, closer to the man who he had thought he knew. "Wait a minute," paused the brown hair teen, "Jake, is that you?"

"The one and only," giggled the dark brown-hair Latino.

The two embraced in a long-lasting hug before settling on the couch so that Jake could explain his word choices.

"I just heard from the Disney Execs that _Wizards of Waverly Place_ has just been cancelled. I mean after almost 5 years on the network, we could have at least gotten an earlier notice. Our show influenced multiple TV-sitcoms like _Sonny with a Chance, Jonas L.A,_ and your own show," continued Jake T. Austin. "It's just not fair!"

He leaned on Hutch's shoulder and nearly wailed, but was able to save himself from the tears. Both Adam and Hutch couldn't stand to see him like this. They knew it was time to tell him the news. "You know our show just got cancelled," stated Hutch as he used his hand to roam the Latino's back.

"Yeah, and we just found out ourselves. It pretty sucks!" added Adam, feeling left out of the conversation.

"Well, look at it this way. We've had a few good years on the network, gathered a huge fan following, and amassed a nice flow of cash. We have made our mark and we have no regrets about anything." reasoned the brown haired twenty year old confidently.

Adam joined in the conversation. "As my father use to say, 'All good things must come to an end!"

"I do have one regret," uttered a more calm Jake. "I've never actually had sex with another Disney star since I first started back in '07! I have always wanted to try it but I never had the courage to ask somebody."

The two twenty-somethings look at each other as an idea formed in their minds. "You do have two volunteers who can help," said Hutch, pointing at Adam & himself, alternating at a quick pace.

"You guys would really do that?...For me?" questioned Jake as he twiddled his thumbs.

"Yeah! Why wouldn't we? Hutch and I both think your really cute..." replied the twenty year old ginger .

"Adam!" interrupted Hutch as he nudged his costar sharply in his rib cage.

"It's cool! I think your both really hot! Especially when you get into those crazy antics on the show," squealed the Latino as he jumped for joy. "So, let's get started!"

Jake was the first to initiate as he hurriedly lean in and smooched his lips against Hutch's. The kiss didn't last long as the Latino was very light on the tongue, taking strides in his first sexual experience with a Disney star.

As the two parted lips, they stared at each other, then Hutch looked at Adam, shocked in disbelief at the sight. Without hesitation, the ginger slowly moved to the couch and started making out with Jake. Hutch was watching intently as he saw flashes of Adam's and Jake's tongues entered each other's mouth.

After minutes of enjoying the Disney stars locking lips, Hutch moved over and began planting light kisses on the Latino's left cheeks. Jake alternated between make-out sessions between Hutch and Adam. It wasn't long before he had another brilliant idea.

He tugged on Hutch's jaw and brought it into the mix of kisses. Now all three of the Disney Celebs were kissing one another. It was awkward at first, trying to make sure that the two twenty-year-olds had an equal amount of lip contact with the dreamy Latino.

As the Latino was enjoying the tongues of the older Disney stars, both Hutch and Adam took off their shirts. Under Hutch's tight shirt was an impressive six-pack and a hairy chest which had a series of the light brown locks, trailing down his belly button. Adam, on the other hand, exposed his toned pale body to his Disney celebs. He wasn't hairy unlike Hutch, but he did show off his hairy orange armpits.

Hutch and Adam together removed Jake's shirt, grasping the hems and lifting it over the Latino's head. Once removed, the _Wizards of Waverly Place_ star had a lot to display as his six-pack abs nearly shined from the ray of sunlight beaming from the window. The Latino's light brown nipples sat on top of his buff pecs, arousing the _Zeke & Luther _duo. Jake was built to perfection!

"Damn Jakey! What a body...," commented Adam. "Your almost as ripped as Hutch is, but your still hairless like me."

"Thanks," replied Jake as his cheeks blushed at the wonderful compliment. "I try to work out when I'm not filming my scenes."

After the short exchange of words, Jake moved back to kiss Adam. Meanwhile, Hutch directly headed for the cute eighteen-year-old light brown nipples with the twenty year old licking and sucking on the brown buds. _Ahh! I've never felt anything like this before. It feels...so right._ Jake never had that done to him before as he soon quickly discovered about sensitive nipples.

The sensation that sparked from lapping nipples put the young Latino in overdrive. After minutes of steamy nipple stimulation, Hutch descended down Jake's body. Reaching the teen's six-pack abs, the _Zeke & Luther_ star couldn't resist as lightly licked each ab, digging his tongue down the crevices of the Latino before he sunk it into his navel.

Jake squirmed from the intense pain of every slurp and pinch. The Latino's aroused cock was leaking within the confines of his denim jeans. As a way to expose the tanned Latino's cock, Hutch secretly worked on the teen's jeans. Jake became flustered once he noticed Hutch unbuttoning his pants.

"Uh, Do you still want to keep going? I mean, we can stop at anytime at your wishes," suggested Hutch, palming the cloth-covered length as he gazed into the eighteen-year-old's eyes.

"OH course, I want to keep going! I'm ready for the next level," exclaimed Jake. "I would think it would be hot, if one of you just watched even." He continued as Adam caressed his slightly buff chest.

"Which one would be watching?" questioned an interested Hutch.

"For your information, Adam would be the one watching and you, Hutch, will be fucking me. No offense to you Adam, but I always thought Hutch was the cute one!" Jake stated while Hutch looked starstruck.

Adam didn't care as he repeatedly planted kisses all over the eighteen-year-old's face and chest.

Twenty-year-old Hutch wasted no time in removing the Disney star's denim jeans, as those pants were removed in one quick swoop. Revealing Jake's light-brown cut six inch cock, the _Zeke & Luther_ star gazed at the glorious meat. The skin was delicate and tender, but underneath it all was a thick steely rod with a bulbous head. The eighteen-year old was flabbergasted at how completely hard he was.

Resisting the temptation that laid directly at him, Hutch lightly grasped the teen's cock, giving the thick meat a rough squeeze as the feeling of the hard flesh twitched under his fingers. Asking for permission with needy eyes, Jake gave the twenty-year-old a slight nod as Hutch engulfed the mushroom head. The feeling of Hutch's warm mouth on the tip of his cock was amazing to Jake, releasing intense moans of pleasure. After lapping around the mushroom head, Hutch went down on the brown shaft, sucking Jake all the way down to the base.

 _Damn! I've never seen Hutch go down like that before. He's never done that to me before. Has he been sucking someone else..._ contemplated Adam as he watched in awe. Deciding he wanted to be apart of the action, the twenty-year old ginger descended down the Latino's slightly buff figure and tackled the bulbous bead.

With his six-inch cock being completely covered by two older celebs, the _Wizards of Waverly Place_ star was mesmerized by the sight as he tried to hold off his climax. He was in pure bliss, feeling horny and aroused at the two men who were worshiping every piece of him.

"Ohh gawd! That feels nice you two," Jake trembled from the euphoric pleasure.

The _Zeke and Luther_ stars worked tirelessly to get Jake to cum, but the eighteen year old wouldn't budge. They both pulled off of Jake and slowly embraced with a light kiss. Overtime, each kiss became more intense after the previous. Hutch ran his fingers through Adam's curly ginger hair, and slipped his fingers down the man's boxers to grasp Adam's ass. They grinded their cocks together, both silently moaning between kisses.

Jake slowly stroked his cock, enjoying the perfect sight.

Then Adam parted his lips from Hutch's and slowly slid his hands all over the hairy chest, fixating on the two pink nipples. The ginger wasted no time as he began kissing down Hutch's hairy six-pack, giving each pack a light peck. Adam kept going down on the twenty-year-old until he reached the flaccid six and a half inch cock.

As the ginger placed himself on his knees, he caged Hutch's loose-hanging balls, pulling and tugging at the orbs. With his other hand, Adam gripped the base of the six and a half inch shaft and playfully licked the head of his costar's cock, teasing Hutch in the process.

 _Shit! Just watching Adam licking that head is about to make me burst. But, I've gotta hold out until Hutch cums inside me. Maybe Adam will hit me up later for some sloppy seconds..._

After some playful teasing, Adam took a deep breath and engulfed the moist head. Adam's tongue lapped around the rough textures of the twenty-year-old's mushroom head, unleashing pre-cum into the ginger's mouth. Adam tenderly sucked on Hutch for several minutes, bringing the hairy celeb to the edge.

Surprisingly, Hutch pulled Adam off his cock and sat him on the couch, right next to Jake, who was deeply entranced by the holy view. In one quick swoop, the brown haired man removed the ginger's shorts, exposing his pale uncut seven inch cock. Hutch could only stare at the ginger's semi-hard cock as it swung out from the confinement of the fabric.

He also couldn't take his eyes off of Adam's round ass which also revealed the ginger's pink hole. "Bro, you have such a wonderful ass!" Hutch expressed, his hands roaming over the hairless freckled globes. He also squeezed and pinched the pale cheeks, even giving them a slight smack. With an ass so round and fuckable, the _Zeke and Luther_ star was anxious to invade his costar's pink, puckered hole.

Hutch smiled at Adam, pulling him in for one more passionate kiss as Hutch kept caressing his costar's ass. After light ass-play, Hutch wasted no time as he spat saliva on his throbbing, veiny six and a half inch shaft. He reached down and stroked his cock before pushing the mushroom head deep into the warmth of the freckled ginger's ass.

Only a loud moan escaped the pink lips of the ginger as he enjoyed the feeling of his _Zeke and Luther_ costar's cock diving deeper into his warmth.

"You look so sexy... just taking it all," whispered Hutch, gazing at his shaft disappearing into Adam's freckled ass.

Jake's mind was spinning from sexual thoughts while watching the spectacle that laid before him. He noticed every increment detail from the two older Disney stars. Adam's eyes were closed and his freckled face was glistening in sweat. Trails of precum were splattered across the ginger's toned abs. It was all to much to bare for the eighteen-year-old celeb. _Goddamn dude! I wish I was taking that cock of Hutch's..._

"Hey Jake, wanna get on the other end?" questioned Hutch as The _Wizards of Waverly Place_ star escaped from his own mind.

"Hell yeah!" He replied. Jake released his fully hard six inch cock and crawled across the couch before he reached Adam's face. It was like he knew what to do next.

Jake sung the bulbous head of his cock across the ginger's face multiple times before giving the twenty-year-old ginger a light smirk. "Lick it," He said in a low groan.

Without any hesitation Adam engulfed the swollen head, lapping over the smooth brown skin. The ginger grabbed onto the Latino's ass to take on more of the teen's thick shaft.

"You like my thick cock inside your dirty little mouth, don't you? Hell, I bet you like cock in general! You're probably glad that your getting cock in both ends, huh..." spoke Jake in a deep tone.

In response, Adam hummed around Jake's cock, applying pressure onto the Latino's head. _Oh my God! He's pretty big, just about the same size as Hutch._ The ginger had managed to take all six inches of the Latino's shaft; his cheeks gouging as he sucked on that brown dick. Adam was enjoying his position as he was dominated by not one, but TWO hot Disney guys. One was stroking his neglected uncut cock vigorously while the other was invading his mouth with dick. It all seemed to much to handle for the ginger...

"G-Ggh!" Adam gagged down the eighteen-year-old's brown cock, feeling the phallus throbbing against the corners of his mouth. He released Jake's cock as it stuck straight up, nearly thwacking across his defined v-line. "Guys, I'm g-gonna-!" Hutch aimed the large cock towards his _Zeke and Luther_ star's chest, reaching the twenty-year-old's edge. "CUMMING! FUCK!" screamed Adam, shaking all over from the intensity of the impending climax.

Adam couldn't help but moan as his pale uncut seven inch cock released its sticky cum. The other two Disney stars just watched as the ginger's chest and toned stomach were coated in hot, white seed. "Ahhh..." sighed Adam as Hutch continued milking the shaft.

Once Adam's orgasm subsided, Hutch was able to pull out before he release his own cum into his costar's warmth. The brown haired _Zeke and Luther_ star pointed towards Jake and commanded him to follow his orders. "Now it's your turn to pleasure me!"

A spent Adam slipped down to the carpet, relieved from the sex. Looking at the sight above him, it was best for the ginger to just sit back, relax, and watch.

 _Wizards of Waverly Place_ star, Jake T. Austin was forced onto the couch, imitating Adam's position. The Latino laid at the edge of the couch and raised his toned legs; his cock wagging in the air. In one moment, it was like the youngest of the three Disney Channel guy's life had flashed right before his eyes. At first, Jake felt nervous and scared that someone would walk in at any moment. Then, it aroused curiosity within the Latino.

Unlike Adam, Hutch was dealing with a newcomer. So extra precautions were taken to ensure that Jake would feel satisfied instead of agony and pain. Hutch sucked on his fingers, making them slick and damp and applied the slight pressure against the tightly closed hole. It wasn't long before Hutch's finger was located in _his_ entrance.

Once Jake's tight pucker was wide enough, Hutch replaced his own wet fingers with his damp six inch cock. At first, The older brown-haired teen smacked the Latino's tanned ass with his thick cock, bringing more pleasure on Jake. Hutch held his six and a half inch shaft and leaned in.

"Ah Jesus, Hutch! Might wanna take it easy," shouted Jake as he felt the bulbous head pop into his ass. As a way to distract himself, Jake tugged on his light brown nubs which sat atop of his somewhat bulging pecs.

"Oh SHIT! What a tight hole you have!" Hutch groaned as he threw his head back. He slowly fucked Jake at first, working his shaft in and out, but once Jake got used to the thick cock he increased his speed. _WOW! Taking dick feels fucking amazing! I should have done this YEARS ago..._

Grabbing onto the fabric of the couch, Jake was delirious with pleasure. His neglected cock was begging to be released as it dripped precum all across his sculpted six pack.

"Fuck yeah, take my cock! Take it up the ass!" grunted Hutch, taking a more aggressive and dominant approach towards Jake. As the pain scoured away from Jake, pleasure was all that Hutch could fill him with. Feeling courageous and confident the Latino blurted, " H-Harder Hutch! Give it to me!"

Unlike the connection between him and Adam, there was something different between him and Jake. Whether it was the Jake's mocha skin or his stunning physique, Hitch was under his spell. He actually wondered if the magic on _Wizards_ was actually real and if Jake was under _his_ control. But those two thoughts of discrepancy were all the way in the back of his mind. Both guys were in pure ecstasy, gazing into each other's eyes. The two guys said nothing throughout the entire time, the desperation between them spoke loudly enough. Without hesitation, the two celebs passionately kissed, quickly turning into a hot make out session.

"Damn..." Adam whispered to himself in awe as he watched the two fuck. He gradually increased the stroking of his dick, clearly getting hard again. The swelling of his seven inch only added more euphoria to the experience.

To prevent himself from climaxing, Hutch slowed his fucking. Knowing that the newcomer wouldn't last long, the hairy and buff Disney star grabbed Jake's cock and stroked it harder and faster, very nearly ripping it off. In a sudden rush of ecstasy, the electric pleasure was too much for Jake as his balls were ready to be emptied.

Suddenly a hyperventilating Jake whimpered, "I'm cumming!" The Latino bit his lip and clenched his teeth experienced his first orgasm with a Disney star. His six-inch cock released its load, emptying his balls all over his six-pack abs, pecs, and down his veiny and tanned shaft. _Oh fuck! That was a pretty big load. I have never cum like that before. It's probably 'cause of Hutch's thick cock. God, he looked so sexy dominating my ass._

Hutch didn't last long after witnessing Jake's orgasm. Sometimes the hairy _Zeke and Luther_ star would bend over and grope his buff pectorals. He would even spread the Jake's drying cum all over his defined body. However, his attempts were short-lived as he thrusted his six and a half-inch cock a few more times before climaxing.

"Ohhhh gosh, here it CUMS!" Hutch wailed, his eyes wide open as his clearly defined jawline hung open with his mouth widely ajar in the shape of an O. He rocked his hips up and shot a big load up inside the cute Latino star.

Seeing all this cum firing out, Adam rapidly jerked his pale uncut cock. It wasn't long before Adam shot his second load of the day, spraying cum all over his toned chest and torso which covered the stained dry cum that previously lied on the ginger's body.

Exhausted and covered in sweat, both Hutch and Jake collapsed onto the green carpet next to Adam. With their arms wrapped around each other and their feet rubbing together, the three Disney celebs shared little pecks of kisses with the other. As they all laid together, caressing one another, Hutch enjoyed the warmth and comfort of his young costars until, "Guys, I have an idea. Let's go shower up, before we stain the floor!"

"Yeah, we need to get a move on before security throws us off the lot," Jake added.

"Bro, they're probably hunting us down right now!" Adam continued as a crooked smile formed.

They all giggled in unison before heading towards the shower room, with each Disney celeb holding the others' hands.

* * *

 **Heads Up! A little notification is to be followed about future events with this story. (Trust me! It's good news)**


	4. 2013 - Kickin' It with Kings

**Hello, fellow reader!** **I hope you these Behind the Disney** **chapters are satisfying your needs. I'm still working on future chapters for** **The Stories of Luke Ross** **(which I haven't forgotten about). The story will be returning in early 2018. Now, I bestow upon you...**

* * *

 _Behind the Disney_

 _An Eyeseers Inc. production_

 _Ch. 4 - Kickin' It with Kings_

 _ _*This is piece of work is fantasy and fiction. Any copyrighted material belongs to Eyeseers **only**! We are in no way in relation to the __Disney corporation! Eyeseers Inc. does not own any Disney Channel/XD Shows list throughout the story._ _This story contains mature content for a mature audience. We do not know any of these actors' sexual orientation. As of the making of this story, the celebs mentioned in this story are all above the age of eighteen. I repeat this may or may not happen in the real life of the stars._ _All disclaimers apply._ _Enjoy!__

* * *

1.) We will be using the actors' real names unlike all of our former stories where we used their characters' name.

2.) There will be a lot of interaction between former, current, (and in some cases) future Disney stories. So make sure to review this story **A LOT** and write down your suggestions to predict who you want to see hook-up.

Now that everything is set, here is... _Behind the Disney_

* * *

 _June 2013_

Another year. Another summer.

That was the mentality around the Disney Production lot. As the entire cast and crew from various shows returned from break, many stars came back with determination and a renewed sexual passion. _Pair of Kings_ star, Ryan Ochoa, was a prime example.

Last summer, Ryan Ochoa had hooked up with fellow Disney star, Ross Lynch. After their first-ever encounter in the trailer, both celebrities had fucked countless times. They would meet up in hotels, disguised as ordinary every-day people and fuck in private. In order to secure their privacy from the general public, all the windows would be shuttered and the doors would be locked. No bellhops, cleaning maids or paparazzi were allowed in, it was _their_ time.

However as the months passed by, the fuck-couple saw each other less and less often. Things really came to a head as Ross and his band, R5, embarked on their Loud Tour in March. It was hard to send Ross off, but it was better for Ryan and for their relationship.

As Ryan walked backed onto the Disney lot, he'd begun to realize that things had changed. Many of his former cohorts had been let go by the executives of Disney and the newer shows green-lighted by the executives were terrible. To make matters worse, Ryan had just been told that _Pair of Kings_ was axed- in those exact words! He needed someone to confide in and without Ross nearby, there was no one else. At this point, anybody could satisfy the Latino.

Since filming for _Pair of Kings_ was practically over, Ryan had plenty of time to kill. Feeling like the big man on campus, the Latino took a tour around the different sets around the lot, ranging from _Good Luck Charlie_ to _Dog with a Blog_. His final studio set stop was _Kickin' It,_ another Disney XD show. Ryan was never really into the show until sixteen-year-old hunk, Leo Howard grew into his gorgeous look. Ever since the third season debuted, Ryan was attracted to the hot piece of man meat.

The Latino took a chair from an abandoned set and sat it right infront of the dojo set, where filming was taking place. He could see Leo smiling as Ryan blatantly giggled at the script.

"And that's a wrap for the day people! See you back here, 8 am sharp!" screamed the _Kickin' It_ director. Everyone grabbed their equipment and headed off set as they were done for the day. Leo rapidly walked over to Ryan and beamed a smile from his soft lips.

As they both greeted each other with a loving embrace, the Latino nibbled on Leo's right ear lobe whispering, "F-Fuck me. Give me that dick and make me your bitch!"

Ryan and Leo hurriedly ran to the latter's trailer. Leo Howard had been on the Disney property for a few years now, but he had made a name for himself amongst other Disney celebrities. He had been with Blake Michael from _Dog with a Blog_ and with Mitchel Musso from _Pair of Kings_ (in the shows early years). In fact, Mitchel was the one who spoke highly of Leo towards the other cute Disney stars.

Once they were in the bedroom within the trailer, Ryan snuck a long passionate kiss from Leo, surprising the sixteen-year-old black belt. Ryan couldn't take his eyes off of him. Watching the way his lips connected to Leo's. Leo was a bit taller than Ryan, so there were moments were the Latino would stand on the balls of his feet just to reach his lips. The _Pair of Kings_ star felt a pair of hands gripping his arm as a warm, soft tongue slipped into his mouth. Ryan returned the kiss; the sound of sloppy mouths battling for dominance echoed throughout the trailer.

As the taller teen won the battle of dominance, he began tugging on the hem of Ryan's shirt. Leo broke the kiss as he pulled the shirt over the teen's head, exposing the Latino's smooth yet toned chest and abs. The black belt's hands lightly roamed across the seventeen-year-old's body as they continued to make out. Leo descended down the older teen's pale body, kissing and groping every piece of skin available to the naked eye. Ryan would just moan and shake when Leo licked and sucked on his pale pecs, especially when Leo's tongue lapped over the pink nubs that sat on top.

The olive skin teen moved his hands down to Ryan's belt, unbuckling the leather strap, letting his black jorts fall to his ankles. The breath of the two Disney celebs quickly vanished as the Latino's last article of clothing - his Under Armour boxers - landed just above the lowered jeans. His six-inch cock sprung free into the cool air as it was released from the tight confinement of fabric. Leo began kissing the tip, occasionally licking the underside of the pale shaft, making Ryan writhe with pleasure.

"Jesus Leo! This feels really wonderful," Ryan moaned as he smiled down at the _Kickin' It_ star, grasping his tender cock and licking the piss slit. "Put the head in your hot mouth and suck on it!" The Latino commanded.

Doing what he was told, Leo wrapped his puckered lips around the head of six-inch before him, and began bobbing up and down. Adding more pleasure, he swirled his tongue around the bulbous head, feeling the rough skin against his moist mouth. The _Pair of Kings_ star began thrusting into the olive skin black belt; feelings of euphoria ran amok within Ryan as Leo hummed around his cock.

He pulled off of Ryan's cock with a loud 'pop', revealing the six-inch at its maximum length. Leo couldn't resist but smack the thick piece of meat across his face a few times, smirking up at the celeb who was glaring down.

The sixteen-year-old olive skin teen rose back to his feet and rapidly removed his clothes, finally freeing the Disney star. _Wow! It's like he's a completely different person under that clothing. He looks like some twenty-something who works out everyday. Does he work out more than me?_ Leo Howard's body was _way_ better than what Ryan could have ever imagined - tight, taut, tanned, and perfectly muscular. Showing off his sculpted blocky chest and the round bulging pecs, Ryan could feel his mouth watering at the arousing sight. Just below his ridged six-pack abs revealed his painfully hard cock, bobbing in the chilly air. He had a very thick cut cock - the purple head even bigger than the shaft itself - as it was six inches in length, just like Ryan's own.

"So, what do you think?" asked Leo, exposing himself to his new lover.

"It's...It's amazing!" breathed a wide-eyed Ryan, still caught up on the teen's body.

After idolizing the ripped Disney celeb, Ryan managed to pull him down onto the bed. With a hand on his bulging pec, Leo crashed his and Ryan's lips together once more, this kiss more dominant than before, with the taste of cock being exchanged between the two.

Leo's hands pushed Ryan's slightly hairy legs apart as he settled between them. He stood back, admiring the view of the tight ring of muscle which was practically calling out his name. Leo looked over, his gorgeous eyes gazing into the Latino's own, full of need and lust. The olive skin teen knelt between the pale cheeks of this pale yet perfect, tight ass and began licking and probing with his tongue.

"Oh fuck, bro! That's it, get me ready!" Ryan whined, loving how the muscle bound teen licked him out.

The taste of sweat danced around Leo's tongue as he entered into the tight pink hole as Ryan whimpered and called out Leo Howard's name. As a way to distract the Latino, Leo reached up and groped Ryan's pale chest, cupping the slightly buff pecs. The olive skin teen pulled out of Ryan before he spat on his shaft and slowly stroked his six inch length slick. The black belt grabbed the seventeen-year-old's thighs, lining himself up against the pink hole. Leo rocked his hips forward and the throbbing purple head popped into Ryan Ochoa.

"AHHH!" yelped the Latino Disney star at the sudden intrusion. He knew it was going to hurt, but he didn't think it would hurt this bad. To distract himself from the sheer pain, Ryan closed his eyes and tried to think of happy thoughts.

Once the initial panic and stretching subsided, Ryan discovered that if felt so good. Amazing in fact. Compared to Ross's seven and a half, Leo's thick meat was the perfect size for his puckered pink hole - not to big, not to small.

"Ohh gawd," whimpered Ryan. His words tumbled out between moans. He began to feel the olive skin teen's purple head swelling inside of him.

Leo rocked his hips deeper and eased almost his entire six-inch into the Latino. The black belt felt a sensation, like an electric shock, shoot from his cock to his bulging pecs and pink nubs. The stretched hole that wrapped around him was driving the sixteen-year-old olive skin celeb mad with lust.

After letting Ryan get comfortable, Leo tightened his grip on the teen's thigh and relentlessly pumped his bare cock in and out of the Latino's tight ass. The _Kickin' It_ star couldn't help but to moan as he lost himself in the warmth of the Latino. With one free hand, he reached over and fondled Ryan's wagging six-inch cock, leaking out precum over his toned flat abs.

To the dismay of Ryan, Leo suddenly slowed his pace and eventually pulled his cock out of the teen's rectum. "Hold up, I don't want to cum yet! I have something else in mind...," the muscular teen deviously stated.

Suddenly, the hunky teen fell back onto the mattress and guided Ryan as he repositioned himself over Leo's pelvic bone.

Ryan just smiled down at him, planting his hands beside Leo's flanks and locked his arms tightly onto the sheets. Without another word, Ryan reached behind himself and let his fingers find the tanned thick six-inch cock, guiding the length towards his entrance again. The _Pair of Kings_ star lowered himself onto Leo's cock, whimpering as the swollen purple head reopened his spasming rectum.

Ryan gasped softy as the purple head rubbed up against his prostate. He sunk more of Leo into him, tilting his head down as he unleashed a low groan. The hunky sixteen-year-old raked his nails up the Latino's back, leaning up to kiss him as Ryan rode him slowly. The Latino grabbed onto Leo's bulging pecs and began to ease himself on and off the huge cock, tweaking the soft pink nubs between the thumb and forefinger.

Leo enjoyed the view as his bare cock slid in and out of Ryan's pale ass. The muscular black belt, once again, pushed his hips up to meet Ryan's downward thrusts, pulling his lips away from the Latino so he could stare at the gorgeous man hovering above him. Ryan tilted his head back as he jerked his hips with more fervor, closing his eyes and letting his lips part in desperate pants as his pale cheeks turned light red.

"Fuck yeah, Leo! Your cock feels wonderful in my ass!" shouted Ryan, moving higher and faster on the thick shaft. The Latino's own neglected cock smacked between the black belt's steel abs and his own toned chest, leaking copious amounts of precum.

Leo resorted to pushing Ryan up and down on his bare cock, roaming his hands up Ryan Ochoa's toned chest, feeling tremors traveling from the teen's chest to Leo's palms. Suddenly, the olive skin Disney star felt an unfamiliar pressure rising from the pit of his taut stomach. Not wanting to cum first, the sixteen-year-old muscular celeb tightly grasped Ryan's leaking six inch cock and began stroking him, matching his forced thrusts.

"AHH FUCK LEO! hyperventilated Ryan, wailing as he approached his oncoming climax. He dugged his fingernails deeper into the black belt's flanks.

"Yeah that's right! Let me see you cum. Cum for me," asserted Leo, giving the Latino a devilish smile from below. Ryan moaned unabashedly at the dirty talk, his bright yet rosy cheeks burned with submission as all these sensations washed over him. He had never been so turned on in his life.

"Oh f-fuck! I'm cumming...I'm cumming for you-" Ryan then screeched, " _DADDY!_ "

With his teeth clenched and eyes fluttering, Ryan finally buckled under the pressure. The first shot landed on Leo's face and the rest pooled over his defined rigid abs and onto his olive skin. He had covered Leo Howard with cum.

As Ryan's ass clamped around Leo, the _Kickin' It_ star made several hard thrusts into Ryan. It wasn't long before Leo let out a long moan as his six-inch cock swelled within the tight muscle, ready to explode. Buckets and buckets worth of his thick white cum were emptied inside Ryan. "Take my cum! I know you want it!"

Shivers ran through both Disney Stars as their intense orgasms dwindled. Ryan didn't dare to move off Leo's cock so he just sat on the teen's waist, impaled. The _Pair of Kings_ star moaned lowly at the feeling of being filled with the hunky black belt's cum. _I can't believe I just said daddy...TO LEO FUCKING HOWARD! Even I have never said it towards Ross when we're together. What this mean for us? I bet he doesn't even remember it after that rough fucking. Or maybe he does know? What have I done..._

Leo wrapped a lazy arm around Ryan's waist and pulled him off his softening cock, bringing the Latino closer so that they could cuddle. Ryan tangled his fingers into Leo's sweaty mane of brown hair and caught his lips against Leo's in a light but longing kiss. For the longest time, there was nothing but unhurried silence between them until...

"So, _daddy_ , huh?" Leo winked as he tilted his head to watch Ryan's reaction.

 _Oh god!_

* * *

 **Wow! Looks like things are starting to get complicated. I _hope_ you readers are reviewing and commenting on my stories. Also, be on the lookout for more chapters of ****The Stories of Luke Ross** **and** ** Behind the Disney.**

 **Until the next time...**


	5. 2013 - Mighty Jessie

**It's been a few months in the making! But now, the time has come. Ladies and Gentleman, after a brief hiatus from this story, I present you with Behind the Disney: Chapter 5!**

* * *

 _An Eyeseers Inc. production_

 _Behind the Disney_

 _Ch. 5 - Mighty Jessie_

 _ _*This is piece of work is fantasy and fiction. Any copyrighted material belongs to Eyeseers **only**! We are in no way in relation to the __Disney corporation! Eyeseers Inc. does not own any Disney Channel/XD Shows list throughout the story._ _This story contains mature content for a mature audience. We do not know any of these actors' sexual orientation. As of the making of this story, the celebs mentioned in this story are all above the age of eighteen. I repeat this may or may not happen in the real life of the stars._ _All disclaimers apply._ _Enjoy!__

* * *

1.) We will be using the actors' real names unlike all of our former stories where we used their characters' name.

2.) There will be a lot of interaction between former, current, (and in some cases) future Disney stories. So make sure to review this story **A LOT** and write down your suggestions to predict who you want to see hook-up.

Now that everything is set, here is... _Behind the Disney_

* * *

 _July 2013_

Another year. Another summer.

That was the mentality around the Disney Production lot. As the entire cast and crew from various shows returned from break, many stars came back with determination and a renewed sexual passion. _Jessie_ star, Cameron Boyce, was another prime example.

In the previous summer, Cameron Boyce had hooked up with the _Lab Rats_ star, Billy Unger. Things had started off pretty well. They both had casual sex many times throughout the year with Billy topping and even Cameron topping sometimes. However, their spark began to fizzle. The _Lab Rats_ celeb began to push away; he stopped answering Cameron's calls and replying to his messages. It was as if Billy had disappeared from the face of the earth.

Cameron later came to find out that Billy was sleeping with his _Lab Rats_ costar, Spencer Boldman. He walked in on the both of them on the verge of climax and even saw them blow their loads all over each other. Both stars gasped as they witnessed the look of sheer horror appear on Cameron's face.

Both Billy and Cameron never spoke to each other after the incident. He spent weeks crying in his room, not even trying to open up to his costars. Cameron was in love with Billy and to be cheated on like that ruined him.

Now, it was time to get back to shooting new episodes of his show. Since _Lab Rats_ was being shot in London for the next few weeks, Cameron was glad he didn't have to avoid seeing Billy around the production lot. He was able to walk into the lot with his head held high.

At the time, Cameron was scheduled to film a cameo sequence in the new upcoming Disney XD Show, _Mighty Med._ While filming, he began to grow close with Jake Short who had been around on the lot in recent years. Instantly, a spark was lit between the two. Once the filming for the episode wrapped, Cameron and Jake hung out even more on their free time. It wasn't long before Cameron had enticed Jake to come over to his trailer. Once Jake entered the trailer, he was surprised to find Cameron Boyce, waiting for him.

"I knew you would come," gushed Cameron as he sat on the plush couch, longing for his "extra special" friend.

"I was excited to come," stammered Jake as he nervously walked over to the couch. He lowered himself down to the couch right next to Cameron. "So, How are things?"

Cameron quickly responded, "Things are going well. My show is super successful and I heard of rumors of a potential fourth season around the set. Life is sweet!"

They sat in silence as the TV blared on. Minutes turned into hours as the boys continued to lounge on the couch. Before long, Jake Short slumbered on his side of the plush furniture. Overtime, Tensions were rising and Cameron couldn't resist his urges anymore. He decided to take action before the opportunity disappeared from his grasp.

The _Jessie_ star silently turned off the TV and slowly crept over to Jake's side of the couch. Cameron could feel his heart nearly beating out of his chest as he hovered over his close friend's shorts. A savory smell smacked him right across his freckled face. It was a mix of deodorizing body soap, deodorant, and oddly enough a hint of potpourri. _Wow! He must be a germophobe with all those scents coming off his body. Jake acts like his on-screen character, Oliver waaaaaaay too much!_

The waistband on his shorts were visible. That's where Cameron was starting. He smirked as he wrapped his legs around Jake's body. His butt lightly sat on the _Mighty Med's_ star's lower half. Before doing anything else, the freckled teen pulled his shirt over his head, revealing his almost defined abs and God-shapen pecs. In a careful manner, Cameron's hands extended out towards his close friend's waist. His saliva covered tongue moistened his pink puffy lips as his hands lightly grabbed the waistband on Jake's shorts. They, along with his boxers, were removed in one quick swoop.

Jake Short's flaccid cock swung out from the confinement of the fabric as Cameron stared in amazement. Cautiously, Cameron opened his mouth as he approached the five inch length. He looked at his costar one last time as he held the growing shaft, then engulfed the mushroom head. The freckled teen continuously lapped the pink head of Jake's cock, further exploring his desires. As the teen's length grew extensively in his mouth, the _Mighty Med_ star woke with a loud shriek as he witnessed the oral pleasure he was receiving from his close friend.

"Something the matter, Jakey? I guess someone was having a pretty good dream," grinned Cameron as he pulled of the brunette's saliva covered cock.

"THE MATTER IS YOU WERE S-SUCKING MY D-DICK," Jake shouted as he curled up into a ball, "WHILE I WAS ASLEEP! THAT'S DEFINITELY NOT COOL!"

Before Jake could continue to tear off his costar's head, Cameron Boyce shut down with his own raging voice. "Look! Over the past few months, I have been hurt and betrayed by people who I thought I loved. I've rebuilt myself and all I'm looking for right now is for someone to fuck. That's right, FUCK! No strings attached! All I want is some cock...specifically yours!"

Taken aback by words of the freckled _Jessie_ star, Jake took some time to process these feelings. Unbeknownst to most, Jake wanted to hook up with Cameron Boyce. The _Mighty Med_ star was a fan of the freckled teen's show. Whenever _Jessie_ was airing, he would always ignore the other characters and solely focus on Boyce's character, Luke. When Luke looked sexy and cute on screen, a growing bulge would form in his trousers. Sometimes, the brunette would cum just by the feel of his hard-on swelling in his hands (when he would watch the show naked).

If he didn't get off then, it would be after minutes of furiously jerking his cock. Jake would hold off on the impending orgasm until he got close to the TV. As soon as the head of his cock brushed the screen, the brunette let it rip as streams of cum covered Luke's face on the television. _Oh gawd, I want him! He's funny, sensitive, and cute. Plus, look at those freckle! I wonder if those freckles go all over his body..._

Apparently, he was about to find out.

As Jake came back to his senses, he surprisingly kissed Cameron on the lips. Shock waves ran through both of the Disney stars. Even though this was a new experience for Jake, it would be just another hook-up for Cameron.

From one passionate kiss to multiple quick kisses, both celebs removed the rest of their clothing. Being exposed in front of each other gave new insight as they both intensely stared at the other's chest. Cameron took the first step and very tenderly, resumed sucking on Jake's waning five inch cock.

The freckled teen's tender hands rested on Jake's thighs as his mouth opened extensively, taking more of the _Mighty Med's_ length than previously. The heat from his mouth startled Jake a little as a light moan escaped from his lips. As he was encouraged his costar's moans, Cameron licked the underside and moved his mouth up and down on the brunette's length. The _Jessie_ star reached down and palmed his own throbbing shaft, lightly squeezing it in the process.

"Oh God!" moaned Jake, moving his pale legs apart. "Your mouth feels so good around my c-cock."

"Well, your dick feels good right in my mouth," grinned Cameron with a mouthful of cock.

Cameron popped off the brunette five inch shaft and continuously tugged on the teen's balls. After a while, he snuck himself a light kiss from the unknowing brunette. "Now it's your turn."

Following the commands of the _Jessie_ star, Jake lightly caressed the freckled teen's ripped figure. The brunette Disney star broke the kiss as he descended down the younger celeb's pale skin, kissing and groping every form of muscle in view to the naked eye. Reaching the cut six inches of Cameron Boyce, Jake began kissing the head while occasionally licking the smooth texture of the shaft. The _Jessie_ star struggled to prevent himself from releasing a moan as it would show a lack of dominance infront of the newcomer. _This must not be his first experience with a big dick like this. Either that or Jake's a natural..._

Overtime, Jake developed a newfound confidence around Cameron. He slowly swallowed all of Cameron's six inch shaft, down to the base where the small collective patches of black pubic hair slightly tickled Jake's nose. After repeated slurping and entranced humming, the _Mighty Med_ star took ahold of the shaft and pulled off with a loud 'pop'. Cameron pulled the brunette up to his eye-level and passionately kissed him.

"So, what's next?" asked Jake seductively with a slight eyebrow raise.

Cameron responded devilishly, "Well, this!"

The freckled teen flipped the inexperienced celeb on his back and used his hands to push Jake's legs out, exposing his small untouched virgin hole. The brunette held his breath as he didn't know where Cameron was going from here. And he was still holding it about a full minute later when Cameron spread his cheeks apart and dipped his tongue over Jake's hole. All of the air in Jake's body rushed out in one breath from the moist contact. _This is new, and amazing! Cameron sure knows how to pleasure somebody._ The brunette star's head was already spinning as a low noise escaped his throat.

Coming down from his high, Jake felt Cameron adjust his position. Then, without warning, the freckled teen dove back in with more force. His tongue was wetter this time and it lapped over the brunette's puckering hole repeatedly, getting him wet. Jake didn't know **anything** could feel this amazing.

Surprisingly, Cameron gave his tongue more pressure and made his way inside. He's tonguing Jake from within, thrusting in and out and moaning uncontrollably like this is the best thing to happen to him. The _Jessie_ star kept repeatedly going until spit ran down, soaking Jake's scrotum. The brunette never wanted it to end.

But then Cameron pulled away, getting a whine of disappointment from the brunette. Suddenly, Jake felt something warm and thick smacking against his cheeks. He came to realize that it was Cameron's hardening six inches against him, begging for attention.

"Uhh, Cam!" Jake grunted. His breathing turned into light pants as Cameron's hand firmly tugged his cock, regaining its hardness.

With Jake fighting the urge not to moan and groan, Cameron decided on adding to the newcomer's wave of pleasure. "You want my big dick in your tight little hole, don't you? Sliding in and out,"

"Shut it, C-Cam! Just put it in m-hmmm," the brunette panted. "You ass!" The _Mighty Med_ star trying his hardest to not moan. The muscular teen couldn't help but smirk a little as he gazed at the sight of Jake squirming from the immense waves of ecstasy.

Before positioning the pale hardened cock at the entrance of his costar's ass, Cameron gave his fellow Disney star a slight wink. Jake moaned loudly as the mushroom head of Cameron's cock popped into the brunette's puckered hole. Overtime, the loud scary shrieks turned into happy moans once the freckled teen's length finally began to ease into him. The brunette simply grabbed onto Cameron's pecs as his mouth hung ajar.

Once the hunky raven-haired teen was entirely inside Jake, he gave the brunette a moment to get comfortable around his cock before beginning to lightly move in and out. Cameron continued to move back and forth slowly until he quickly picked up the pace. In order to further pleasure Jake, the irresistible freckled teen rolled his hips forward, further pushing his six inch cock in deeper.

After consecutively pounding **the** Jake Short, the _Jessie_ star concocted an idea that will surely bring the lustrous teen over the edge. Without warning, the brunette yelped when Cameron lifted him up into the air. The freckled teen's strength still surprised Jake at times, although he shouldn't be too surprised since he's gotten a good look of the dancer's physique.

He lifted him up and thrusted Jake's back up against the wall. With his six inch cock still inside, Cameron continued plowing into the brunette's tight loosened hole. In one swift movement, the muscular teen pulled almost all the way out, to the dismay of his costar, and gleefully gazed into Jake's blue eyes. The cute freckled teen planted a soft kiss onto Jake's neck before forcefully shoving his thick cock back into him as he hung his forehead over the slightly muscular teen. In response, Jake's hands grip onto his broad shoulders as if he was hanging on for dear life.

It was like sex in the pornos, Jake feels. He was in a state of euphoria; he feels like he can see the stars around him. Having this much intimate contact with Cameron Boyce - let alone having him this close up on him (and inside him) was the topping on the cake. _It's not fair how he is so good at fucking me like this. I'm not sure how he could make me feel this way, but I don't ever want this to stop. Not even if Bradley walked through those doors, I would want Cam to keep on plowing his cock deep inside me._

 _"_ GODDAMN JAKEY," hollered Cameron, biting down onto Jake's shoulder to keep himself from crying out too loud.

The sensitive brunette moaned and threw his head forward, hanging over Cameron's collarbone. He felt like he was going to cum right then & there. To restrain himself from spilling his load, Jake tried to think of something that didn't involve Cameron, fucking, or shooting cum.

It wasn't easy though. Not when his freckled dream-boy was holding him up, not when the six inch steel rod slammed into his abused hole repeatedly, not when Cameron gave him a slight hickey.

As Jake continued to get fucked, the _Jessie_ star grinned at the sight of his thick steely cock furiously pistoning in and out the brunette's rectum. The relentless intrusion of dick seemed to be taking over the inexperienced bottom. Jake's body shook against the wall from the brute power of his fucking. The extra force brought Jake closer to his orgasm with the teen stroking his five inch shaft.

He uttered short choppy breaths before he saying a single word. But it was too late to tell Cameron. Reading every sign and placing his free hand on the freckled teen's ripped chest, caressing his hard pink buds, the _Mighty Med_ star was head over heels in ecstasy. He hurtles over with this high-pitched sound, practically seeing shining stars; Jake's mouth was open in a way that probably looked ridiculous, but didn't care.

Jets of hot white cum splashed between their bodies, covering both of their chests. Jake's vision almost goes black, the pleasure is undeniable and even more so that Cameron is holding him through the intense orgasm. Out of curiosity, Cameron swiped over the brunette's stomach and gathered some cum, bringing it up to his mouth. Jake obediently leaned forward and sucked on the freckled teen's fingers as he gave the puppy-dog look towards Cam. _Damn, I taste salty and bitter, and fuck it's hot!_

As he came down from his orgasmic high, Jake released his five inch cock from his palm as Cameron furiously pounded his loose hole. As the freckled Disney celeb got lost in the eyes of the implored teen, he lost control within the brunette's rectum as he relentlessly forced all six inches in as deep as he could. While trying to give Jake one of the greatest experiences ever, Cameron gave one last powerful thrust upwards before pumping his own load deep inside of the newcomer's hole. "Oh Shit, bro! Take my cum up your loose hole!"

As he felt the more experienced teen spilling into him, Jake found himself moaning at the big cock, pulsing with each shot of warm cum. Cameron slowly eased his cock out of the intoxicating hole as cum dribbled down Jake's legs and onto the floor.

Giving into the intense euphoria, the freckled couldn't hold the brunette any longer as they both sunk down to the trailer floor, trying to catch their breaths. Both Disney stars were all over each other with their fingers trailing over their sweaty slick chests, toned legs, and spent cocks. Jake looks up at him, Cameron's heavy breathing causes his buff chest to be raised then lowered. Wrapping his arm across the brunette's torso, the freckled teen leaned in and gave him a deeply romantic kiss.

"I guess you got your taste of cock," The now-experienced celeb could feel him smirking against his lips. _This,_ this is what he practically wanted all day, sitting next to **the** Cameron Boyce, watching him perform, seeing his orgasm face.

They both stayed like this for the rest of the day, lying in a puddle of their own cum.

* * *

 **And that concludes Chapter 5 of Behind the Disney! M** **ake sure to comment and review. Plus, be sure to read my other stories. Also, Chapter 6 is on the way soon so that will be uploaded in the coming weeks. So 'til next time...**


	6. 2013 - Good Luck Liv & Maddie

**It's been a few months in the making! But now, the time has come. Ladies and Gentleman, after a brief hiatus from this story, I present you with Behind the Disney: Chapter 6!**

* * *

 _An Eyeseers Inc. production_

 _Behind the Disney_

 _Ch. 6 - Good Luck Liv Maddie_

 _*This is piece of work is fantasy and fiction. Any copyrighted material belongs to Eyeseers **only**! We are in no way in relation to the Disney corporation! Eyeseers Inc. does not own any Disney Channel/XD Shows list throughout the story. This story contains mature content for a mature audience. We do not know any of these actors' sexual orientation. As of the making of this story, the celebs mentioned in this story are all above the age of eighteen. I repeat this may or may not happen in the real life of the stars. All disclaimers apply. Enjoy!_

* * *

1.) We will be using the actors' real names unlike all of our former stories where we used their characters' name.

2.) There will be a lot of interaction between former, current, (and in some cases) future Disney stories. So make sure to review this story **A LOT** and write down your suggestions to predict who you want to see hook-up.

Now that everything is set, here is... _Behind the Disney_

* * *

 _August 2013_

Another year. Another summer.

That was the mentality around the Disney Production lot. As the entire cast and crew from various shows returned from break, many stars came back with determination and a renewed sexual passion. _Good Luck Charlie_ star, Bradley Steven Perry, was a different kind of prime example.

Around this time during the summer filming season, the Disney Executives were deciding on what show to cancel or renew for another year. In this case, _Good Luck Charlie_ was the first to go. To the surprise of everyone on the production lot, the announcement was made prior to the beginning of the Production season, mainly due in part of allowing Disney shows to create a perfect finale.

After wrapping up production on his upcoming Disney XD show, _Mighty Med,_ Bradley was sorta sad and glad to be back working on his first hit Disney show. He walked around the lot, seeking the set of _Liv and Maddie_ , where they were wrapping up filming for the first season. In recent weeks, Bradley had been filming a few guest star appearances for the new Disney show.

Upon arriving to the soundstage, Bradley was met by his new younger friend and cute crush, Tenzing Norgay Trainor, who played Parker on the show. Since his first day on set, the raven haired fifteen-year-old had fallen in love with the olive-skin youngster. Although, Bradley did take into account at how young the pre-teen looked and decided that it might look a bit odd as he resisted his main desire.

Bradley walked onto the set of the Jones household and sat on the couch. After weeks of deliberation, the _Good Luck Charlie_ star sought for some privacy with the pre-teen. Through the corner of his eye, he could see Tenzing smiling as he read the body language the raven haired celeb was sending.

"Aaaaaaand that's a wrap folks! See you tomorrow at 8 a.m., sharp!" screamed the _Liv Maddie_ director. Everyone grabbed their equipment and materials and headed out as they were done filming for the day.

Tenzing immediately walked over to Bradley and a beaming smile appeared across his face. Bradley felt his pants tighten as his mind began to wonder about the endless possiblities that he and Tenzing could do together. The younger Disney star closed his eyes and began to dream as well. This was clearly not unnoticed by Bradley. _Oh yeah Bradley! Give me that dick! Make me yours. The olive-skin teen grunted as he enjoyed getting plowed by the older Disney star. Ugh! Keep going, just like that. Oh gawd, Bradley, I'm gonna-_

Suddenly, Tenzing's eyes shot wide open and came back to his senses as he got lost within his own fantasy. However, he was more surprised when he saw that Bradley Steven Perry was actually in front of him, palming his flaccid cock through his pants.

"Bradley..." questioned Tenzing as he saw the older boy with his eyes closed. The _Liv and Maddie_ star looked down at his white kicks and knew instantly what was going on as he noticed the Disney star had a pretty good growing hard-on.

The olive-skin teen smiled and moaned a little as the friction from Bradley warm's hand was doing wonders for the younger boy's five inches. The raven-haired pale teen leaned into the pre-teen's face and planted a wet kiss on his mouth before whispering, "Let me f-fuck you, please!"

Bradley planted his big soft lips onto Tenzing's own, enticing the star. The _Liv and Maddie_ star responded by diving his tongue deep into Bradley's mouth and even down his throat. "Let's take this to your bedroom," smiled the _Good Luck Charlie_ star as he urgently responded to the younger star's strong demands.

They both couldn't contain themselves on the empty set. Once all of the staff and other Disney starlets departed, the two quickly rushed through the different sets until the Parker Joey's bedroom stage was found. As the boys made their way, Tenzing couldn't help but grope Bradley heavily as Bradley would constantly fondle Tenzing. In fact for the entire time, the twelve-year-old had his hands all over Bradley's cock, stroking it through the confines of his jeans.

Once they reached the bedroom set, the Disney stars continued to make out until Bradley pulled away and take off his own clothing, removing his shirts and jeans. Along with the removal of the jeans, came the long six inch cut cock. Tenzing wanted right then to drop down to his knees and engulf the meat into his moist mouth.

"No briefs, huh?" sarcastically stated Tenzing as a wicked grin appeared on his face.

"Yeah, it's called going commando. Maybe you should try it sometime," responded Bradley.

As the older teen's cock dangled in the warmth of the air, Tenzing grabbed onto the shaft and forced the six inches down his mouth. Despite gagging at first, the olive-skin celeb managed to get use to cock in his mouth without choking. He wrapped his moist mouth around the pink bulbous head and caged the older teen's balls-sac with both of his hands. To add more to the suspense, the olive-skin moved his tongue over the head, causing pre-cum to drip onto Tenzing's mouth.

"Suck that dick, boy!" moaned out Bradley "Get it wet!" The _Good Luck Charlie_ star was in a state of no return.

The olive-skin _Liv and Maddie_ star slowly began to hum around the thick piece of meat, causing vibrations to course through the length and throughout his pudgy body. As he vigorously slurped Bradley's cock, Bradley pulled him off and forced him onto the staged bed.

"Show me your tight ass, Tenz! Give me something to look forward to!" commanded the older teen as he slowly stroked his length. He gave the younger celeb a devilish grin, waiting for the presentation.

Tenzing flopped onto the bed and spread his legs apart. He held on to the sheets as he bent his legs over his head, revealing his hairless sphincter. _I'm so excited. I've heard of other Disney guys doing stuff like this, like Leo and Cameron. Can't believe I am still this flexible. Thank you karate classes..._ While Tenzing's hands held his skinny legs up, Bradley's hands explored his perky smooth little ass. Squeezing and separating his cheeks made the young celeb twitch, especially whenever the fifteen-year-old's fingers slid around the pulsing rim.

"Ohhh!" gasped Tenzing as Bradley big fingers entered his hole. He inserted his fingers slowly, then worked it deep inside the tight clenching sphincter as he opened the olive-skin teen.

"You like this, don't ya?" Bradley smiled.

"Hell yeah! It feels amazing! Can't wait for the real treat. Please keep going!" begged Tenzing, breathing heavily from the intense fingering. The twelve-year-old toyed with his wagging five inch cock, stroking it to its mass hardness.

After minutes of rapidly fingering the young _Liv and Maddie_ star, Bradley pulled away and stared at the bottom devilishly. He couldn't resist the cute younger teen as he kissed him. _Oh God! He's perfect in every way! I can't believe I'm going to be his first...EVER!_ The raven-haired teen snapped out of his thoughts as he gripped Tenzing's slender hips and rocked his hips forward, watching his hard cock disappear into Tenzing's smooth hairless ass.

He gradually pumped himself a few times before plowing all six inches into the olive-skin's rectum. The small bush of black pubes laid flat against Tenzing's ass. _I hope he's liking it. Maybe my cock isn't filling him up..._ He slowly rammed his cock into the younger boy until his pink bulbous head hit Tenzing's prostate, forcing a loud cry out from the sheer pleasure.

Screams of pain turned into euphoric moans as the younger celeb's five inch cock jumped in pleasure, lightly smacking against his stomach repeatedly. Smiling that his charming young friend was now enjoying this, Bradley slowly moved in and out of the Tenzing's spasming hole.

Bradley reached over and ran his hands over the Tenzing's small chest, even tweaking the small brown nubs on his developing pecs.

The olive-skin teen shivered from the older boy's touch. After exploring the teen's bare chest, Bradley descended down towards Tenzing's five-inch cock. He gave it a few strokes while admiring in awe at the younger celeb's smooth body and small waist. Bradley thrusted all six inches into Tenzing, not letting the _Liv and Maddie_ star get away from his dick.

 _Woah, that went in pretty deep. I even felt him throbbing inside my stomach. His dick feels so good, inside my ass. I'm getting even more turned on!_

Bradley was in heaven, pleasuring himself with his rapid thrust into the young olive-skin teen. Even Tenzing's tight ass clutching around his pole added onto the europhia. _F-Fuck! His ass feels great. I can't stop myself..._

As Bradley continued to fuck Tenzing relentlessly, the older raven-haired teen bent down and nibbled onto the younger celeb's neck, leaving a dark hickey. With his head buried into the younger celeb's shoulder, Bradley turned his head a little in order to whisper into Tenzing's ear.

"You like being fucked, don't you Tenzing?" The _Good Luck Charlie_ celeb smirked as he felt the cute Disney star tremble and shiver under him. "I gettin' close. Talk dirty to me! Tell me how much you crave for this dick!"

"F-FUCK yeah Bradley! Give it to me, you big stud! I love you fucking me bare just like this. Your thick chest is so glorious and your four pack is to die for. I need your cock inside me every day!" shouted Tenzing in response as he felt his cheeks blush from his shocking comments.

"I knew you would love this," growled Bradley in a deep voice. Tenzing found himself wondering where this was going. This cute older boy who seemed pretty cool was now hovering over him, caressing his tender chest in the process.

They kept going at it until Bradley had reached his breaking point. "Oh shit, Tenz! I'm gonna...CUM!" His face got scrunched up as he felt the flow of his seed about to be released.

And just like that, he gave a few final hard thrusts before streams of cum landed deep inside of Tenzing's ass, with the _Liv and Maddie_ star's moans increasing from every shot that fired directly into his small, precious, and tight hole. Bradley slowly fucked Tenzing until he had fully finished shooting his load before easing his cum-slicken cock out with a loud pop.

"Fuck Tenz... your ass feels so good!" Bradley gasped from the feeling of the younger boy's cute ass gripping his six inch cock during the process.

Once the raven-haired teen came down from his orgasmic high, he collapsed onto the staged bed next to Tenzing and wiped the bead of sweat which perspirated on his forehead. Bradley sat up in the bed and surveyed the situation. Before moving a single finger, the _Good Luck Charlie_ star simply stared at Tenzing's angelic face.

Bradley pulled the younger teen's cock out from the sheets and started to stroke him. He had never gotten someone off before. The nice five inch cock was dying to blanket his chest, like a volcano past its scheduled eruption.

He jerked Tenzing off, as Bradley got right next to the younger boy's small-crotch. Bradley thought if he kissed the tender cock-head, the brown slender length would fire and it would be all over soon. Tenzing would come real quick and none would be the wiser.

Spitting into his palm before wrapping his slick fingers back around the girth of the younger celeb's cock, Bradley increased his pace by curving up on a hard column along the shaft. Tenzing shuddered intensely, his hips humping up into the tight grip. He can't help himself. Bradley glazed over at him with hooded eyes and jack the olive-skin teen vigorously, twisting on the upstroke.

"Oh, God! Brad, I'm going to cum!" Tenzing breathed in short quick breaths.

The _Good Luck Charlie_ star continued to stroke as Tenzing's watery cum splattered onto his developing chest and even a little down his shaft. The fifteen-year-old couldn't help but moan as he watched cum drip down the olive-skin of the _Liv and Maddie_ star.

Bradley lets the twelve-year-old's cock slip from his grasp and watch as he slumped to his side. Tenzing drew his knees up to his chest and arms, clutching around them as he rocked back and forth against Bradley.

"That was soooo good," Tenzing whispered as his voice echoed through the set.

The raven-haired teen groaned at Tenzing's words, nodding as the fifteen-year-old opened up his mouth before sticking out his tongue to lap at the smallest strand of the olive-skin teen's cum. _Hmmm. Kind of salty and warm, but not too bad! Hope there's more too come from this little man..._

As Bradley finished licking up the younger celeb's watery cum, a small grin appeared across his face. He leaned forward and kissed his lover one last time before gathering his clothes and leaving the set. Tenzing watched as the older Disney celeb's bubble butt swung back and forth, then he walked around the room and started to collect his own clothing before anybody saw him like this. Lord knows what would happen if Tenzing got caught by another Disney star or staff member.

Once he got his things, the olive-skin twelve-year-old got dressed and went back to his trailer, thinking about what just happened. In the process of reminiscing, a small hardon was forming once again, creating an outline within the teen's baggy shorts. _Oh God!_ _Here we go again..._

* * *

 **And that concludes Chapter 6 of Behind the Disney! M** **ake sure to comment and review. Plus, be sure to read my other stories. In other news, a new story will be available featuring Henry Danger from Nickelodeon's _Henry Danger._ Since summer is right around, I will able delivering to you all more one-shot stories and even updates to my previous stories (i.e. Parker's Sexual Babysitters, The Stories of Luke Ross). So be on the look out for more this summer. **

**Sincerely,**

 **Eyeseers**


	7. 2013 - The Shake It Up! Finale (Part I)

**It's been a few months in the making! But now, the time has come. Ladies and Gentleman, after a brief hiatus from this story, I present you with Behind the Disney: Chapter 7!**

* * *

 _An Eyeseers Inc. production_

 _Behind the Disney_

 _Ch. 7 - The Shake It Up! Finale (Part I)_

 _*This is piece of work is fantasy and fiction. Any copyrighted material belongs to Eyeseers **only**! We are in no way in relation to the Disney corporation! Eyeseers Inc. does not own any Disney Channel/XD Shows list throughout the story. This story contains mature content for a mature audience. We do not know any of these actors' sexual orientation. As of the making of this story, the celebs mentioned in this story are all above the age of eighteen. I repeat this may or may not happen in the real life of the stars. All disclaimers apply. Enjoy!_

* * *

1.) We will be using the actors' real names unlike all of our former stories where we used their characters' name.

2.) There will be a lot of interaction between former, current, (and in some cases) future Disney stories. So make sure to review this story **A LOT** and write down your suggestions to predict who you want to see hook-up.

Now that everything is set, here is... _Behind the Disney_

* * *

 _Labor Day Weekend 2013_

Here we were! Another summer had come and gone.

Most of the Disney Shows filming were wrapping up for the season. Sure most of them would return next summer, however there were always a few that wouldn't survive. The month of August was always the month were executives would either renew or cancel shows on Disney and its sister network, Disney XD. One the more beloved Disney sitcoms, _Shake It Up,_ had been cancelled. Unlike the fans who were surprised by the cancellation, most of the cast and crew saw this coming. Scriptwriters leaving for better salaries, the two main starlets transitioning into more mature roles, and a lack of enthusiasm and energy brought the show to its demise. Any Disney actor or actress who made a guest appearance in season 3 could tell it was going to end pretty soon.

As the Labor Day weekend celebration took place, the boys of _Shake It Up!_ were off in their own little party...

 **Across the Disney Production Lot**

In a wide and empty trailer, the boys of _Shake It Up!_ were all together, watching their last complete episode together. Roshon Fegan, Adam Irigoyen, Kenton Duty, Leo Howard, and Davis Cleveland.

In fact, fucking each other had become sort of a ritual for the Disney stars. Even though some the five boys weren't gay, they still enjoyed being around one another. Roshon is unarguably the most sexually adventurous as he often flaunts his so-called bisexuality to the rest of the Disney actors. Adam was on and off again about his sexuality. Most of the time, he was gay. Then there would be times when he called himself straight. Kenton, on the other hand, is in fact a full-on homosexual, but none of guys ever made it a big deal.

It's been known for a while now that Davis has been getting boned for years now. Leo has an unhealthy and obvious secret obsession with Ryan Ochoa. Ever since the two hooked up back in June, Leo hasn't stopped talking about him. Sure, they've hooked up more often since then, but it didn't compare to Roshon, who would fuck any piece of ass.

Little Davis Cleveland was sitting half on Adam's lap with Roshon next to him. Kenton was on the floor between Roshon's legs while Leo had his head on Roshon's shoulder and hand on his thigh.

By the the time the first commercial break aired, Davis was blatantly grinding down on Adam and making needy moans in his ear.

"Davis, quit it! It's our last show," Irigoyen whispered.

"But I'm bored. Plus, I want you Adam!" Davis whined in the Latino's ear.

"Seriously, Davis. C'mon!" Adam gently pushed Davis off his lap and landed between him and Roshon.

Then Davis got an even better idea. _Why try to push Adam like this and make him so stubborn when a much more eager-to-please Roshon was right there?_ Davis slung his small leg over Roshon's thigh, toes under his far knee and his own knee near the light-skinned boy's abs. He scooted close and leaned into Roshon's hair, "I'm horny."

In return, Roshon rubbed Davis arm across his chest and smiled, "What do you want, sweetie?"

"You. And Adam. And the rest of you."

Roshon stiffened up a little. "All of us, you mean?" He whispered in disbelief.

Davis smiled and hummed, "All five us, together. Please! It's the last time we're all going to see each other. Let's make this a night to remember!"

Roshon shifted under Davis which caused an unknowing Leo Howard to raise his head and see what was distracting him from the show. As the olive-skin teen discovered the disturbing noise, he saw Davis biting at Roshon's neck as the light-skinned teen threw his head back onto the couch.

"Hey," Leo whispered, "No fair. I wanted him first!"

"Well then you should have said something!" responded Roshon, giving a light giggle.

Davis laughed quietly and leaned across Roshon to kiss Leo's lips. Leo took the kiss happily and slid a hand around Davis's slender waist and pulled him closer over Roshon. The light-skin teen couldn't help but groan when Davis's leg moved against his growing bulge. Adam Irigoyen, who was still trying to ignore his guy-friends, finally glanced over to voice his frustrations. Instead, he saw Roshon looking straight at him with lips parted and eyes wide.

"Adam," Roshon breathed.

"Shit," Adam couldn't help but choke out.

Leo pulled Davis until he was practically straddling Roshon. In the process, Davis managed to kick Kenton Duty in the back of the head.

"Hey! Watch it," Kenton complained as he rubbed the back of his head. When he turned around, his displeasure died out instantly.

Leo slid off the couch and onto the floor in front of Kenton. "Sorry, bro." Leo apologized and softly kissed him on his thin pink lips.

Kenton pulled back reluctantly and looked up to see that Adam Irigoyen had shuffled over towards Roshon on the couch. The skinny Latino had his collarbone between his teeth. Davis still had Roshon's lips captured against his own, moaning into each other's mouth.

The _Kickin' It_ star chuckled and stood up. "I like where this is going!" He offered Kenton his hand helped him up.

Kenton kissed Adam's shoulder and got his attention. "How about we head to the bedroom?"

Adam nodded in agreement and stood up from the couch. He wrapped his arm around Kenton and kissed his cheek. Then his jaw. Followed by the chin and lips. Leo teased the skin right behind Davis's ear, knowing he'd get his full attention. He suggested that he and Roshon should join them.

The five of them made their way to one of the four empty bedrooms. Even though there were many separate bedrooms, the five _Shake It Up!_ boys preferably slept together or with whomever they chose that night.

Roshon led the pack with Kenton attached to him, kissing between his shoulder blades. The light-skinned Disney actor was so distracted that he missed the first door and opened the second one instead. The bedroom was painted dark blue. A king bed, with light grey sheets and a tall wooden head board that took up most of the wall it was against, sat on the far side of the room.

Adam had a hand on each of Leo's hips and was pushing him roughly onto the bed. Leo hit the bed and fell face first, barely catching himself enough not to hit his forehead, but Adam was relentless. He straddled Leo from behind and bent down to suck the star's earlobe. After a short while, the Latino then moved to Leo's neck where he sucked the skin between his lips and nibbled, forming a bruise.

"F-Fuck, Adam." Leo struggled to get out as he tried to catch his breath.

Adam practically growled, "I wanna be rough, Leo. You take it so well when I'm in the zone. Better than all the other boys."

Leo groaned at the praise and request. He had begun to drift off into his thoughts until he heard a noise and looked over to where Kenton was on his knees, unzipping Davis's jeans. Roshon was also on his knees, but he was behind Davis, kneading his ass with his hands.

Kenton tucked his fingers into Davis's waistband and pulled the black trousers and jeans down in one go. Davis's four inch cock sprung up.

Leo turned over and kicked off his shirt, revealing his blocky chest and bulging pecs. Meanwhile, Adam pulled his trousers off from his toned legs. Before Leo could breathe, he found himself lying naked on the bed under the Latino's lustful gaze.

He leaned up on his elbows and pleaded, "Strip for me, please! I wanna watch you."

Shyly, Adam ran his hands under his shirt and up his torso slowly. His fingers moved over the ridges of his slightly defined abs. He kept moving his hands up until he lifted his shirt over his head. Then, he put his hands on the waistband of his shorts. Before pulling them off, Adam slipped a hand inside and gripped his hard length.

Adam's eyes fluttered as he whispered, "Leo," once before taking his hand out and unceremoniously discarded the rest of his clothes.

Leo wasn't too upset about the forgotten strip tease because Adam was naked, flushed, and hard as he stood not two feet from the bed.

Kenton palmed Davis once, twice then brought the tip to his lips. He kissed it gently and sent a cheeky look up to where Davis was looking down at him.

"Open wide!" Davis said with a cheerful voice as he pushed his four inch cock into Kenton's mouth.

The blonde haired teen took it gracefully and worked his tongue along the vein and across the piss slit. Davis gripped Kenton's hair and resisted every urge from thrusting into Kenton's warm mouth.

Adam took one of Davis's cheeks in each hand and pulled them apart. He groaned at the sight of Davis's tight pink hole just waiting for him. He only admired it for a quick second before the need of taste overwhelmed him. He pushed forward on his knees and licked a thick strip from the back of Davis's tight balls to the curve of his lower back. Davis's knees went weak so Kenton grasped onto his thighs, holding the young Disney star up.

Roshon flicked his tongue and licked back down until he was met with Davis's quivering hole again. He swirled his tongue in circles, getting smaller until the tip of his tongue rested right at the hairless opening.

Davis reached back and grabbed some of Roshon's curls, now with a hand full of hair from both Roshon and Kenton. "F-Fuck, bro!" Roshon smiled against the tender globe and kissed it.

"Turn over," Adam ordered Leo. The _Kickin' It_ star immediately flipped onto his back and arched his back so his ass was on full display. _Someone's a very eager boy!_

Leo made a little noise in the back of his throat. Adam climbed onto the bed and pushed Leo's thick legs wider. He rocked forward and his six inch cock slid between the tan-skinned teen's cheeks. Leo groaned at the feeling, "Dude, Adam, FUCK ME!"

"I don't know. You don't really sound like you want it," Adam teased darkly.

Leo's hands roamed across his taut abs and huge chest. It wasn't until his fingers ran over his soft nipples and pinched them, causing his eyes to scrunch shut. "Please, I need you Adam Irigoyen! Your dick, fingers, something, ANYTHING. Just...fuck me!"

The Latino ran a hand through the teen's thick moppy brown hair. "That's my boy,"

Adam leaned over and whispered into Leo's ear, "Since this is our last day together, I"ll be rough with you as promised. So, no lube!" He then put two fingers into Leo's mouth.

Portraying the perfect bottom bitch, Leo gladly accepted the digits and sucked on them greedily and devilishly. His eyes fell shut at the feeling of the Latino's fingers on his tongue. He licked and sucked continuously until they were completely covered in spit.

Kenton bobbed his head on Davis's cock. Taking it all in, he pushed until he felt his nose touch Davis's stomach and hairless crotch. Kenton breathed deep and kept his throat open, trying to stay there as long as he could. Davis was tensing up more and more the longer the blonde stayed in position. At times when Kenton couldn't breathe, he pulled back a few inches and hollowed his cheeks to suck harder.

Roshon's tongue dipped inside the tight muscle ring. He moved it shallowly in and out, loosening him up. The light-skinned teen was reeling from how good Lil' Davis tasted. You could tell by the light-skinned teen's thick eight inch cock, bobbing with the cool air. Roshon always got off from tasting one of the _Shake It Up!_ boys. Blowjob, rim job, didn't matter. When he finally felt Davis relax around his tongue, he went deeper, really pushing in. Along the dive, he licked the velvety walls, searching for the boy's special nerve.

He knew he hit it when Davis clenched his hole tightly on Roshon's tongue and pushed forward in Kenton's mouth, making the blonde's eyes water. _Holy Hell! Again, Again, Again..._

Roshon lapped over the same spot and Davis shook again. "Sorry Kent. FUCK, Roshon!"

Kenton pulled back off the four inch shaft and sucked tightly on the mushroom head. Thinking it was safer, he proved to be right when Roshon started to fuck Davis with his tongue and Davis lost the ability to be firm. As a result, he started pushing back on the light-skinned teen's face and then into Kenton's mouth.

In one swift motion, Adam pressed one finger into Leo's tight hole. Leo growled as his six and a half inch cock jumped in excitement. He fisted the sheets in his hand as a way to contain himself. The Latino only gave a couple thrusts before he added the second digit and started scissoring the hunky _Kickin' It_ star.

His movements were quick and rough but the pleasure caused Leo to squirm all over the mattress. Adam had pulled open Leo's hole with his fingers for just a minute, enjoying the feeling of his warmth. It wasn't long after that Adam took his fingers out and gripped Leo's hips.

"Ready baby?" Adam asked. In response, Leo simply nodded his head and tugged on the sheets.

It didn't seem to be enough for Adam since he dug his nails into Leo's hips. "I didn't hear you!"

"Yes, I'm ready. Please fuck me," Leo begged.

Adam spat onto his six inch cock, gave it a few strokes and pushed in. He made a sound of approval as he shoved himself into Leo's waiting ass. The Latino only stopped when he was balls deep and when the _Kickin' It_ star called out his name.

Kenton pulled off, but he quickly replaced his mouth with his hand, pumping Davis with a fast pace. "Uh, Yes Kent," Davis breathed. The blonde smiled in approval and ducked down to take one of Davis's balls into his mouth. "Oh god, guys, I'm _so_ close. Please don't stop!" moaned Davis.

Roshon groaned out at the youngest boy's words. He loved getting Davis like this: loud and ready to cum. His tongue was deep inside Davis, feeling around and tasting him just like Roshon desired. The light-skinned teen felt his stomach tighten as he began to drift off into his thoughts. _Damn! His ass is so amazing. I just might cum from doing this to him._

Davis pushed back harder onto Roshon's face and the older teen moaned in response, digging his nails into the younger boy's pale cheeks. Roshon took his slick tongue out and sucked around Davis's rim. It fluttered and tightened against his pink lips. Roshon then lightly bit the sensitive skin and before he knew it had pushed the younger child over the edge.

 **End of Part One**

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed Part I to the _Shake It Up! Finale._ Part II is on the way (probably within the next week...)**


	8. 2013 - The Shake It Up! Finale (Part II)

**It's been a few months in the making! But now, the time has come. Ladies and Gentleman, after a brief hiatus from this story, I present you with Behind the Disney: Chapter 8!**

* * *

 _An Eyeseers Inc. production_

 _Behind the Disney_

 _Ch. 8 - The Shake It Up! Finale (Part II)_

 _*This is piece of work is fantasy and fiction. Any copyrighted material belongs to Eyeseers **only**! We are in no way in relation to the Disney corporation! Eyeseers Inc. does not own any Disney Channel/XD Shows list throughout the story. This story contains mature content for a mature audience. We do not know any of these actors' sexual orientation. As of the making of this story, the celebs mentioned in this story are all above the age of eighteen. I repeat this may or may not happen in the real life of the stars. All disclaimers apply. Enjoy!_

* * *

1.) We will be using the actors' real names unlike all of our former stories where we used their characters' name.

2.) There will be a lot of interaction between former, current, (and in some cases) future Disney stories. So make sure to review this story **A LOT** and write down your suggestions to predict who you want to see hook-up.

Now that everything is set, here is... _Behind the Disney_

* * *

 _Labor Day Weekend 2013_

 **Picking Up Where We Left Off...**

"Oh god, guys, I'm _so_ close. Please don't stop!" moaned Davis.

Roshon groaned out at the youngest boy's words. He loved getting Davis like this: loud and ready to cum. His tongue was deep inside Davis, feeling around and tasting him just like Roshon desired. The light-skinned teen felt his stomach tighten as he began to drift off into his thoughts. _Damn! His ass is so amazing. I just might cum from doing this to him._

Davis pushed back harder onto Roshon's face and the older teen moaned in response, digging his nails into the younger boy's pale cheeks. Roshon took his slick tongue out and sucked around Davis's rim. It fluttered and tightened against his pink lips. Roshon then lightly bit the sensitive skin and before he knew it had pushed the younger child over the edge.

Davis shook like a leaf as he felt the light-skinned's mouth and the blonde's tender arms working his body. He shuddered as his eyes rolled up and his four inch cock throbbed as it wasn't able to produce cum yet. All of the older teens knew that the boy's small balls always attempted to shoot out a load that it wasn't able to produce. It was one of their favorite qualities about Davis Cleveland. Just when he's calmed down from his euphoric orgasm, he's ready to go again with a snap of a finger.

Davis slowly relaxed as his dry-orgasm subsided. Kenton continued to pump him through it until his four inch shaft slowly softened. Meanwhile, Roshon laid back on the heels of feet to admire his work. He pulled Davis's pasty cheeks a little wider apart and saw how red the boy's hole had gotten from his special treatment. Roshon looked down at his lap and confirmed what he knew he'd always see.

He had painted his abs white while Davis was having his dry-orgasm and his mouth was in the young boy's ass. Davis turned to Roshon and saw him looking down at his lap. "Did you touch yourself?" Davis questioned.

Roshon shook his head and looked up at the boy in awe. "Damn, Roshon!" Davis spoke in a quiet voice, "You shot your load just from eating me out AND without touching your thick dick?" The light-skinned teen could only smile at his boo.

The young boy knelt in front of Roshon and kissed him. Then, he turned to Kenton and kissed him. "I love you guys so much," Davis moaned against Kenton's lips.

"I-I love you too, Davis" Kenton stood up and Davis was faced with the blonde's proud seven inch dick.

"Let me-" Davis was interrupted by the blonde.

"Wait! I have an idea!" Kenton smirked. He ran his thumb across Davis's rosy-red cheek and walked over to the bed.

He climbed up and curled his arms around Adam Irigoyen's waist, nuzzling into his neck. Adam could feel Kenton's seven inch hard-on against his back as he slowed his thrusts into Leo Howard, causing the dark brown-eyed boy to look back at Adam confused.

Kenton bit on Adam's ear and whispered, "Let me ride him. I want him inside me while you keep fucking him."

Adam groaned at the suggestion. In fact, he thought he felt his six inch cock jump inside Leo. He nodded, "Yeah, okay Kent." The Latino pulled out and Leo whimpered at the loss of cock. "It's okay, baby. Turn over. Kenton is gonna ride you. You like that?"

In response, Leo flipped onto his back and nodded so hard Adam thought he might get whiplash. Kenton climbed on top of the buff teen and faced him.

"No baby. Face me. I want to see you when you sit down on his cock," demanded Adam.

Both Kenton and Leo moaned at the sublime thought. The blonde quickly turned around and came face to face with blown black pupils.

The Latino closed the space and kissed Kenton harshly, biting his lip and running his tongue over the blonde's pearly white teeth. Just as quick as he was there, he was gone. Kenton opened his eyes and saw Adam spreading Leo's legs wide and pulling the buff _Kickin' It_ star onto his lap. He reached over and pushed a small pillow under Leo's hips.

"Ready baby?" Adam moaned heavily.

"Yeah," Leo replied breathlessly.

"You know I need more than that."

"Yes! Please, Adam. I'm ready, I am _so_ ready, PLEASE!"

Adam nodded to Kenton and the blonde took ahold of Leo's rock hard six and a half inch cock, lining himself up. He had not been prepped yet and he knew it was going to hurt. He just prayed that the quickie with Roshon's eight inches from earlier in the day had still left him loose. He lowered himself slowly, inch by inch down Leo's cock. Kenton stopped for a quick second about halfway down for a deep breath of air.

"You look so pretty, Kent," Adam praised.

The blonde _Shake It Up!_ star smiled with his closed blue eyes and continued down the rest of the way. Once Kenton was properly seated, he put his hands on top of Leo's muscular chest. He took two long breaths and lifted himself up only to drop down harshly.

Both boys moaned out in pleasure. Kenton did it again and again, building a slow rhythm. He had just gotten going when he heard Irigoyen's voice lower than it usually was. "Ready for me?"

Kenton opened his eyes and looked down at Adam's leaking six inch cock. He had the urge to just bend over and take it into his mouth. Instead, he licked his thumb and lowered the hand to grab the Latino's mushroom head. The blonde pressed his wet thumb into the piss slit. "Ugh, Kent! You're so wonderful," Adam voiced.

"I'm finally ready," Kenton answered Adam's question from earlier. He pulled on the Latino's cock until it was pushing just against Leo Howard's hole.

"C'mon guys! Please put in!" Leo whined. The _Kickin' It_ star was prone to complain and wail when he didn't get his way. He had his hands curled in the sheets and his head pressed into the pillow.

"As you wish," Kenton smirked. The blonde grabbed Adam's hip and pushed the six inch cock into Leo Howard in one go. The buff celeb screamed high in his throat. Irigoyen's head fell onto Kenton's shoulder as he bit into the pale skin, creating a hickey.

Adam pulled out to the tip and pushed back in roughly. "Come on, Kent. Since it's our last day together, let's give Leo something to remember!" The slender Latino promoted.

Kenton nodded eagerly and lifted himself up at the same time Adam pulled out. They both pushed in and on Leo at once, making the _Kickin' It_ star yell as he threw his head back. The two boys continued moving in tandem and had Leo writhing and shivering under them in minutes. Leo had started pushing his hips how ever he could to get more of the six inch shaft inside.

When Kenton leaned over to kiss Adam, the change in angle had the blonde babbling as the hunky Leo Howard had hit his prostate dead on. In the midst of the passionate kiss, Kenton yelled Leo's name into Adam's mouth.

"Oh yeah Leo! Right there, Again!" He screeched at the top of his lungs; his own rock hard seven inches pooled precum across Leo's pelvic bone.

Leo started thrusting up into Kenton and felt it when Adam hit the beefy teen's own prostate. Once the Latino hit the special spot, Leo clenched around Adam and pushed into the blonde harder. The three pushed and pulled on top of and inside each other while their bodies were drenched with sweat. Out of all three boys, Kenton was the first cum. He tightened around Leo's six and a half inches and kept bouncing.

"G-Guys, I'm gonna-" Kenton moaned before his climax overpowered him. Spurts of cum landed on Leo's thighs and even a little onto Adam's v-line.

At the same time, Leo couldn't take the tight heat anymore. So, he pushed his length in as deep as he could and did a few more jackrabbit-style thrusts before his six and a half inch cock swelled and busted a huge load of thick cum deep inside the blonde. He felt Kenton's ass clamp around his throbbing length, milking the muscular _Kickin' It_ star.

Kenton lightly whimpered when he felt Leo's hot seed fill his abused hole. "Oh my gawd, yes," he slightly whispered to himself.

Meanwhile, Adam still pounded into Leo hard as he chased his own orgasm. Kenton slid off the buff teen and saddled up to Adam Irigoyen. He reached around the boy and ran a finger along the Latino's butt crack. To the surprise of Leo and Kenton, that was all it took as Adam shuddered before releasing a stream of cum inside Leo. He dove in deep and stayed there until he finished. The three boys all collapsed next to each other back on the bed.

"Roshon? Davis?" Leo called; his voice was wrecked and pitchy.

"Yeah?" he heard from where the two apparently hadn't moved. They had both been slowly stroking their different-sized cocks for time being.

"Come cuddle with us," Kenton requested, giving his infamous puppy dog face.

"Do we have to? I have an early morning tomorrow!" Davis said sleepily as he frequently rubbed his eyes.

"Please?!" Leo begged.

There was shuffling now that two more were joining them. The submissive Davis burrowed his head in Leo's muscular chest and the _Kickin' It_ star couldn't help but sneak a hand around the pale boy's ass, constantly playing with his cheeks and rim. The youngest boy soon felt other arms and legs join in the fun. The five of them huddled together, sweaty and sticky with cum, fell asleep to the muffled noise of the _Shake It Up!_ finale on a loop down the hall.

 **End of Part Two**

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed Part II to the _Shake It Up! Finale._ P.S - Be on the lookout for the next installments of The Stories of Luke Ross!**


	9. 2014 - Girl Meets Austin

**Hey everybody! I hope 2019 is going just as well for you as it is for me! It is so nice to see you all again! I hope you have enjoyed my latest one-shot, The Underwear Shoot. Please make sure to review, comment and share your own ideas of stories that you want to be seen. ****It's been a few months in the making! But now, the time has come. Ladies and Gentleman, after a brief hiatus from this story, I present you with Behind the Disney: Chapter 9!**

* * *

 _An Eyeseers Inc. production_

 _Behind the Disney_

 _Ch. 9 - Girl Meets Austin_

 _*This is piece of work is fantasy and fiction. Any copyrighted material belongs to Eyeseers **only**! We are in no way in relation to the Disney corporation! Eyeseers Inc. does not own any Disney Channel/XD Shows list throughout the story. This story contains mature content for a mature audience. We do not know any of these actors' sexual orientation. As of the making of this story, the celebs mentioned in this story are all above the age of eighteen. I repeat this may or may not happen in the real life of the stars. All disclaimers apply. Enjoy!_

* * *

1.) We will be using the actors' real names unlike all of our former stories where we used their characters' name.

2.) There will be a lot of interaction between former, current, (and in some cases) future Disney stories. So make sure to review this story **A LOT** and write down your suggestions to predict who you want to see hook-up.

Now that everything is set, here is... _Behind the Disney_

* * *

 _June 2014_

Another year. Another summer.

That was the mentality around the Disney Production lot. As the entire cast and crew from various shows returned from break, many stars came back with determination and a renewed sexual passion. _Austin & Ally _star, Ross Lynch, was a prime example.

2 summers ago, Ross Lynch had hooked up with fellow Disney star, Ryan Ochoa. After their first-ever encounter in the trailer, both celebrities had fucked countless times. They would meet up in hotels, disguised as ordinary every-day people and fuck in private. In order to secure their privacy from the general public, all the windows would be shuttered and the doors would be locked. No bellhops, cleaning maids or paparazzi were allowed in, it was _their_ time.

However as the months passed by, the fuck-couple saw each other less and less often. I In 2013, things really came to a head as Ross and his band, R5, embarked on their Loud Tour in March. It was hard to leave Ryan by himself, but it was better for Ross and for the relationship.

After the conclusion of the Loud Tour, the relationship had picked up pretty smoothly between Ross Lynch and Ryan Ochoa. However, word began to spread around the Disney Production Lot. The Blond Disney star later came to find out that Ryan was sleeping with the hunky _Kickin' It_ costar, Leo Howard. Once he confronted the Latino, The _Pair of Kings_ celeb began to push away from the blond; he stopped calling Ross's phone and was soon blocked on all of Ross Lynch's social media platforms. It seemed as if Ryan wanted to disappear from the blonde singer's life completely.

He spent weeks sulking around the different Disney sets, not even trying to open up to his costars or crew. Ross was alone and it seemed that nothing would bring him out of his sorrow and depression.

While he was sadly walking through the different productions stages, Peyton Meyer from the new Disney Channel series, _Girl Meets World,_ had noticed the tall blonde hunched over and slowly walking across the stage. "Hey. What's wrong buddy?"

"Like you would care. Like anybody here on this stupid lot would care!" Ross tensed up as he gained the confidence to look at the younger Disney star. He soon started to tear up.

Peyton patted him on the back. "It's going to be alright. Whatever you are going through, I'll be there with you every step of the way Ross Lynch!"

* * *

As the duo continued to walk farther and farther away from the set, the rest of the cast and crew from _Girl Meets World_ were forced to call it a day after failing to attract the attention of Peyton Meyer. "That's it everybody! See you all at 7 tomorrow. And can somebody please find Peyton!

* * *

The pair of Disney stars continued to discuss about their private life and romantic situations until they reached Austin's private trailer. The blonde pushed the door open, unveiling a luxurious interior and posh decor which was unlike anything that was currently residing on the Disney Lot. The musician grabbed onto the sixteen-year-old's hand and guided him towards the King-sized bedroom.

"Wow, Disney's so extra! They couldn't even give our cast separate trailers like this." Peyton complained.

"That's probably because your show just started airing its first few episodes and my own show has been on Disney for three whole years," suggested Ross as he continued to give his guest a tour of his sleek trailer.

The duo giggled as they made their way towards the king-size bedroom. Once they entered Ross's room, stacks of scripts and clothes for upcoming episodes nearly filled the private section, creating a safe space for the blonde musician.

"You're pretty busy, huh?" Peyton's eyes widened. "Look at all these scripts and notes!"

The starry-eyed teen continued to wonder around the bedroom suite as he gazed upon the wooden design. Unbeknownst to the handsome teen, Ross had already stripped himself of his trendy clothes, leaving him butt naked. Peyton turned around and received the surprise of his young life.

"ROSS!" He gasped. The irresistibly cute teen had to rub his eyes, primarily to make sure that he hadn't fallen asleep on the _Girl Meets World_ set.

Peyton stared at the eighteen-year-old's hot slightly buff body. Ross had really grown into a gorgeous young man since his early days on Disney and even though Peyton had secretly fantasized about this moment with other Disney celebs, he was certainly glad to be living his wildest dream with _the_ Ross Lynch.

He looked down at the blond's tight body, smooth abs, and his golden seven and a half inch thick cock. The older teen quickly noticed how the Disney newbie licked his thin pink lips while clutching his fingers, creating a fist.

"It's alright dude; This is what all the Disney boys do on the lot. It's our favorite time of year! s like our own spring break. It lets us blow off some steam from our hectic schedule and gives us the privacy and full exploration that we crave. We're just a bunch of dudes having a good time!" Ross explained in a quick manner as he did not want to be interrupted by the shocked newbie.

"So _all_ the guys here are...gay?" Peyton asked, still confused. He could feel his six inch hard-on pressing through his trouser shorts and hoped the excited member wasn't too noticeable.

"Nah, dude," Ross reassured the younger teen. "Well, some are. Some are bi, like me. And some just like to get worshipped and serviced by guys who they know won't say anything!" He said with a light chuckle. "Speaking of being worshipped and serviced, you are still way too overdressed."

The _Girl Meets World_ star nervously looked around the trailer and then down at his matching t-shirt and trousers. His thick erection stood out prominently at this point and he figured that there was no point in keeping it hidden from the blonde anymore. With no other options and his growing lust taking over him, he gingerly took off his shirt and trousers, revealing his tanned, built, and hairless body and leaving him in his white briefs. Ross couldn't help but release his well-known moans quietly and complimented the younger teen on his newly buff figure.

"Dude! Your body is so perfect. It's unlike anything that I have ever seen on someone so young as you. You're built just like a god! And don't get me started on those great biceps of yours." The _Austin & Ally _star rambled on in excitement; his cheeks soon started blushing.

Peyton smiled and flexed his tan, large biceps, thinking about when he was just a lanky and tiny kid back in his hometown of Las Vegas, Nevada and the athletic hunk he's grown up to be all those years later. _Wow! Look at how far I've come these past few years! Things are really looking up for me._

Caught up in his inner thoughts, Ross tried to snap the Disney newbie back into reality. "Helloooooooo! Earth to Peyton." The blonde persisted. "Come on, man, let it loose!" He gestured towards Peyton's cock, which was straining to come out of his tight briefs. In fact, a small portion of the curved light brown mushroom head was poking through the bottom of the briefs.

At the highly demanded request from Ross Lynch himself, Peyton finally pulled his briefs down to the ground, unveiling his erect six inch cock. It was long, but not too girthy, and yet a beautiful shade of a golden sun-tan. The irresistibly charming celeb's entire body was slightly buff and radiating while his succulent hairless balls hung between his toned bare legs. His cock soon glistened with precum at the thought of Ross's slick shaft destroying his tender insides inch by inch.

In comparison, the blond's meat had beaten Peyton's in every way. His shaft was longer and thicker by about an inch or so. The girth was a bit wider than most cock the Disney newbie had ever seen. Plus, the length was even surrounded by a large and wild bush of blonde pubes. Something that the sixteen-year-old had just noticed was growing.

Peyton couldn't wait to wrap his mouth around that curved cock and those low-hangers.

"Are you ready my guy?" Ross stared and pulled out his cocky smile out again.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be," Peyton proclaimed with great confidence.

The blond musician grinned, "I was hoping you'd say that." He grabbed the younger Disney star's pale smooth ass and pushed him up against the wall, pressing their hard dicks against each other.

The _Girl Meets World_ star couldn't believe he was here with eighteen-year-old sensation Ross Lynch's hard cock pressed up against his, rubbing their sculpted bodies together. He soon ran his hand down the blond's muscular back, gripping onto his round, perky ass. "Shit bro. That feels so good!" Peyton cooed into older teen's neck.

Without warning, Ross flipped him around and rubbed his hard seven and a half inch shaft up and down the golden teen's crack. His bubble butt was smooth and meaty as it jiggled with every movement. With no assistance, Peyton spread his own tanned globes apart and dug his nails in deep as he unveiled his pale pink hole.

The charming R5 musician whispered, "Oh fuck." With that hairless pink hole exposed to the _Austin & Ally _star, the blonde licked his lips before diving into Peyton's tight pucker with his long wet tongue.

Even though Ross portrayed a goofy and charismatic artist on Disney Channel, he acted tough and rugged when the cameras stopped rolling. And as macho as Ross liked to act, he loved eating out younger celeb's asses and sucking on their small hard cocks as well. He did the same thing to Ryan Ochoa back in the day and now he was repeating the familiar pattern with Peyton.

After knowing the sixteen-year-old for only a couple of hours from their first encounter on the lot, the blonde considered love at first sight. In fact, he wondered whether the irresistibly cute teen would fly under his wing and allow Peyton to mentor him or if there was something deeper between the two. (Of course, mentoring to Ross just meant fucking constantly)

"Ohhh shit yeah! C'mon Ross! Eat my ass! I need you to fuck me!" Peyton loudly groaned as Ross continued to rim his cheeks. Further teasing his buddy, the _Austin & Ally_ star fondled the charming teen's hard six inch cock, determined to make Peyton Meyer cum.

After getting his puckered hole nice and wet, the blonde soon pulled his slick tongue out from the warmth of the Disney newbie. Looking at the wet saliva that covered the younger teen's hole, the R5 singer lubed his index and middle fingers by slowly working the tan teen's mouth while tweaking his tender nipples with the other hand.

Once the index and middle finger were well-coated, the eighteen-year-old got the middle finger through Peyton's tight ring with some effort. There was some resistance at first, but Ross was well-equipped to push through. Meanwhile, Peyton was moaning with pleasure as he tried to grasp his hands onto anything sturdy that was mounted onto the wall. Soon enough, the lead R5 singer added his index finger and carefully stretched the _Girl Meets World_ star's tight opening farther.

After some much-needed stretching, both of the older male fingers slipped right out, creating a loose and open asshole. Ross continued to tease the Disney newbie by grazing his veiny seven and a half inch cock against the gaping hole.

"You are so fucking hot! I bet this fat ass feels great, huh?" Ross noticed Peyton's hole was throbbing, begging to be stuffed and destroyed.

From Peyton's perspective, his thick six inch shaft was pressed up against the wooden wall and he couldn't help but hump against it in anticipation, trying to get any relief he could from the pulsing erection he had. "You're gonna have to stop teasing me to find out." He hinted.

The charming celeb pushed his tanned round ass back against the blonde's crotch, rubbing his cheeks along Ross's pubes. Precum soon flowed all over Peyton.

"Fuck, I didn't realize you were such a power bottom" Ross moaned, finally pushing his cock into Peyton's ass. "Ahhh, fuck, yes. Feels even better than I thought."

The _Austin & Ally_ celeb stared down as the charming teen's meaty ass wrapped around his long cock; His pink girthy head disappeared into the sixteen-year-old's pink hole. He kept pushing in until the Disney Newbie's ass completely surrounded his cock. "Oh man, so fucking good. Tight, warm ass, oh man. Fuck yes!" The blonde's mouth hung open and his eyes fluttered. He could barely form words as he started to push in and out slowly.

"Fuck" Peyton screamed. His eyes closed shut as he felt Ross push completely inside him. "You're fucking thick, it feels great. Fuck me harder, man..." The Disney newbie shouted, "Pound my ass like you've been waiting for years to feel it!" He ordered.

"My fucking pleasure!" Ross sped up his thrusts, slapping Peyton's cheeks. "You're so goddamn tight!" He grabbed the tanned teen's shoulders and rammed into him, running his hand down the younger celeb's back.

The blonde grunted, gritting his teeth as he moaned profusely. "So smooth. Such a hot built boy. Look at his cherubic face!" Ross spoke aloud. "This ass is fucking sweet!" _It's waaaaay better than Ryan's round cheeks._ Ross took a hold of Peyton's throbbing six inch dick and slowly jerked him off, loving the feeling of the irresistibly cherubic teen's precum dripping along his rough fingers.

"Oh, stop, no, I'll cum." The _Girl Meets World_ star clenched his ass tight, shutting his eyes in pure ecstasy. He pushed Ross's hand aside and rubbed his tender cock against the wooden wall. It drove him even more crazier than with a human touch. "Oh man, keep going, keep fucking me! Yeah, pound me! Oh yeah, mmm, ugh, I love it, fuck yes." Peyton kept his eyes closed using all of his might, moaning and mumbling sweet gibberish to himself.

Meanwhile, Ross watched Peyton's thin lips curl into a noticeable smile. With his eyes closed and his round cherubic face pressed against the wooden wall, the _Austin & Ally _musician was lost in the pleasure of the adorable newbie and this only spurred him on further. He furiously pounded against the sixteen-year-old's round ass, his balls slapping against the tan skin.

"You fucking love this dick, don't you? Fuck yeah, fucking take my cock! Clench your ass again. It feels so goddamn good. Oh fuck dude, you look so good taking it all!" Ross surveyed himself thrusting into Peyton. He watched as his hands caress the younger teen's backside. On the other hand, Peyton Meyer was sweating profusely, giving his sculpted body a lively red flush.

"You're fucking cute, dude. This ass is so fucking meaty! Burying my dick into it feels so goddamn good. Mmm. Tell me how badly you want my cock now! C'mon, I know you like it. Hard." The R5 musician thrusted in and out, gasping between each thrusts as his upper lip curled, teeth generated a smile.

"I love taking your big fat cock Ross!" The Disney newbie finally muttered.

Feeling the sweat drip off his shaggy blonde hair and his libido flying, Ross couldn't help but give a firm smack or two on the younger teen's golden globes. Immediately thereafter, Peyton gasped loudly. His mouth quickly hung open in an O shape after being shut entirely.

"Pound my ass. PLEASE don't stop!" Peyton begged, pressing his ass back against Ross's crotch, pushing back and forth. "I'm getting close." The _Girl Meets World_ celeb screamed as Ross slammed all the way back into him again. The blonde's seven and a half inch shaft felt so thick sliding in and out of his slim hole, pounding against his jiggling ass.

In fact, the eighteen-year-old reached around and ran his fingers down Peyton Meyer's clear six-pack abs. Ross loved the feeling of the younger Disney star's perfectly toned and flawless skin, covering from his firm stomach and down to his neglected six inch cock.

"I-I..." Peyton flinched and clenched his cheeks again. Waves of pleasure were sent up his's body as the thrusts got harder and faster.

The younger Disney teen begged for more as he panted heavily, loving the feeling of Ross's thick cock inside him. Feeling every hot piece of the blonde seven and a half inch meat, it was apparent that precum was practically filling his hole. With the R5 musician's veiny shaft ruining his tight hole as he thrusted hard and fast nside of him, Peyton went over the edge as Ross's enlarged pink mushroom head rubbed him the right way.

"You're so tight! Fuck, man! Feels great. Fuck, shit, fuck ugh, ugh, yes!" Ross kept pounding into the warmth as it tightened around his cock.

"FUCK, DUDE! Oh my god." Peyton's eyes opened wide as he shot stream after stream of cum against the wooden designed trailer wall without even touching his dick. His knees became weak while he tried to regain his balance.

The _Austin & Ally_ star caught him, grabbing his chest with both hands. He rubbed his palms against Peyton's defined pecs and light-brown nipples. The blonde was pressed against the Disney newbie's body as the younger teen stood up straight, their sweaty bodies close together.

Staring at Peyton's swollen, pulsing, six inch red cock, and the streaks of stained cum against the wall, Ross quickly reached his climax. "Oh fuck," He whispered, "That's it! Mmm, I'm cumming!"

He pushed in one more time and then pulled out quickly, just in time to blow his load all over Peyton golden's ass. He kept unloading, covering the sixteen-year-old's ass in warm, white, and sticky streams of cum.

As he felt the warmth of Ross's load on his ass, the _Girl Meets World_ star looked back at the blond, who was panting and staring down at his pulsating cock. The eighteen-year-old couldn't resist admiring the sight of his stream shooting onto Peyton's golden round ass. He also admired the cherubic Disney newbie's tan, muscular, and sweaty body as they both recovered from the intense fucking. "That...that was good!"

"Dude" Peyton looked up at Ross and chuckled, "That was fucking great. Hot, even!"

As both of their pinkish-red cocks began to soften, they also swung side to side as the Disney teens patted each other's sweaty shoulders. "Hope you're not too tired, you've got a long weekend ahead of you." Ross swung his arm around. He turned his head towards Peyton and gave him a small kiss on the lips.

"Welcome to the Disney Production Lot!" Ross grinned ear to ear as he showed Peyton a clear view of the rest of the production lot through his trailer.

Imaging dozens of guys going at it in their trailers, trading partners, and not to mention blowing, fucking, and swapping load after load, Peyton just smiled at Ross.

 _I think I'm going to like it here!_

* * *

 **And that concludes Chapter 9 of Behind the Disney! I know it's been a while since the last update. Nevertheless, ****I hope you all comment below on not just this story but for all my other stories. I appreciate each and every one of you for waiting this long to read the next update. Until the next one (or update)...**

 **Eyeseers**

 **(PS - Be on the lookout for new updates this summer! I know y'all can wait!)**


End file.
